True Nature
by Assistant
Summary: The Huntsmaster makes an attempt to destroy all magical creatures, but is stopped by the American Dragon and Huntsgirl. Rose now is marked as a traitor, and must flee for her life. Still, in such trying times will she discover her true nature?
1. The Altar

True Nature

Chapter 1

The Altar

She still couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe. Still, no matter how hard she tried there was no denying the evidence in front of her, or the tears that ran down her cheek.

_Flashback_

It had started earlier that day. The Huntsmaster had called her, number 88, and 89 for a mission. He hadn't said what they were doing, but only where they were going, the Smithsonian Institute in Washington D.C. The trip there had only taken a short while by teleportation, but still 88 and 89 complained. How those two became members of the huntsclan, she would never know.

The capitol was silent that night, but still they moved forward cautiously. The Huntsmaster led, numbers 88 and 89 in the middle with her bring up the rear. They dodged security patrol, navigated the streets Washington D.C, and finally came to the Smithsonian's Museum of Natural History.

The Huntsmaster came to a stop on the roof, turning to face them as he said, "All right, this is where we part ways. Numbers 88 and 89, you are to enter this building and steal the Gem of the Eclipse."

Numbers 88 and 89 looked at each other, and then back at the Huntsmaster with a confused look on their face. The Huntsmaster groaned, pulling out a flyer from the museum that depicted a large diamond that was clear in some parts, but pure black in others. It was a mixture, and the rarest gem in the world.

88 and 89 took the flyer, nodding their heads as 88 said, "You can count on us Huntsmaster." With that the two moved over to a nearby air vent, struggled with the grating on its cover for five minutes before pulling it off and slipping inside.

With the two younger, and blatantly inexperienced, huntsclan members gone the Huntsmaster turned to the third member of the group and said, "Are you ready to learn of our mission here tonight, Huntsgirl."

Rose nodded, bowing in respect, "Yes Huntsmaster."

"Good, then follow me. We must be quick." Rose nodded, following after Huntsmaster as the pair sprinted across the roof top, using their weapons to pole-vault over to the next roof. The pair continued on, jumping from roof top to roof top until they got to another building owned by the Smithsonian. It looked to be only a simple warehouse, but Rose knew the Huntsmaster better then that.

The pair dropped inside, finding a window on the roof left unlocked. Inside the warehouse was a massive structure, constructed purely of stone. Four pyramids surrounded an altar in the center of the stone circle. Each pyramid was almost two stories tall, while the alter in the center reached at least another ten feet higher. The Altar stood like the pyramids, but instead of smooth edges the sides of the pyramid were made up of stairs leading straight up to the top.

The Huntsmaster and Rose walked towards the altar, beginning their assent to the top while Rose asked, "Huntsmaster, what is all this?"

The Huntsmaster smiled underneath his dragon skull mask, "The end of all magical creatures."

"What?"

The pair reached the top of the altar. The point of the pyramid had not been completed, leaving a level floor at the top. On the level surface stood a solid stone table, on top of which sat an object with four spikes rising up to a single point. As the Huntsmaster looked out across the four other pyramids, his voice was filled with a sound of accomplishment, "The researchers of the Smithsonian have recently constructed this, a scale model of an ancient ritual ground believed to have been built by the Aztec Empire. The real altar was destroyed when the Spaniards invaded, but records of the structure still exist."

The Huntsmaster continued, pulling out his weapon as the strange spear began to build up power, "The Aztecs always feared magical creatures, viewing them as sinful creatures that mocked the gods and their power. So, to fix this, the Aztecs designed a ritual to kill them all, to find the magic that gives them their strength and turn it into a poison. The ritual was never cast, most magical creatures going into hiding as European explores came to the Americas. The Aztecs thought that the beasts had just fled, and they were partly right. Now, however, I shall finish their work."

Rose stood silent, but on the inside her heart was tearing at her chest. She couldn't let the Huntsmaster continue. If the ritual worked, Jake would be dead. She couldn't let that happen, but still how could she stop him without revealing the fact she was working with Jake and his grandfather.

The Huntsmaster paid no mind to Rose as he used his weapon to light torches all around the altar. The warehouse became filled with the dark red glow of fire as the Huntsmaster placed his weapon down and searched the interior of his clothes. Soon, he pulled out a large gem that was made of black and clear parts.

Rose stared at the gem, a questioning tone in her voice, "I thought you sent 88 and 89 to steal that gem."

"I did, but they are probably finding out now that the gem is already gone. In truth, I just needed them to be a distraction, and bait."

"Bait for what?"

Huntsmaster smiled, his eyes shifting over to a window of the warehouse where two silhouettes were flying against the moon lit sky, "Dragons." A moment latter the window shattered, two great dragons breaking the silence of the warehouse. One was dark blue, the dragon master Lou Shi, carried number 88 in his claws. The other dragon, with red scales, was carrying number 89. He was the American Dragon, who a few people also knew as Jake Long.

Lou Shi and Jake dropped numbers 88 and 89, letting them crash to the floor in an unconscious heap. The Huntsmaster smiled, looking up at the dragons as he said, "Well, if it isn't he guests of honor."

Jake swooped down, landing at the base of the altar as he said, "Yeah, but you're the one getting the award tonight, hunts-chump. My fist." Jake charged forward, but at the last minutes Huntsmaster jumped out of the way. Jake turned in time to see the Huntsmaster land, and then his grandfather plow him over. Jake smiled, giving a whoop as he said, "That's it G, show that hunt-fool you don't mess with dragons."

Jake turned again, smiling as he said, "How you been Rose?"

Rose lowered down into a defensive position, "Just fine thank you. Now, we better start fighting before Huntsmaster begins to suspect something."

Jake nodded, "All right, and don't worry, I'll be gentle." Rose smiled, jumping as she landed a round house kick to the side of Jake's face. Jake faked a fall, tumbling down the altar steps before regaining his footing at the bottom. Rose ran after Jake, and the two began to act out their fight as Lao Shi and Huntsmaster had a true duel. While the two fights were still raging, a gray dog with more flab then a sumo wrestler walked in with a book in his mouth.

Fu dog set the book down, cracking it open as he began to search for any information on the ritual that the museum staff had set up. As he flipped through the pages, Fu dog mumbled to himself, "Hmm…could be the Transylvanian Vampire Banishment, no. What about the Forgotten Forest Foundry, No. Uhh…ah, ha…here it is. Oh boy."

Jake and Rose moved their fight over to Fu dog, Jake glancing back as he asked, "What's going on Fu?"

Fu dog shook his head, "It ain't spring in the park, that's for sure. This is the Aztec Ultimate Finish Ritual. It's a spell meant to affect every magical creature in the world. It turns the magic in their own bodies into a lethal poison, ensuring death in just a few minutes."

Jake and Rose froze, forgetting the fact they should be fighting as Rose asked, "What can we do to stop it." In that instant, Lao Shi came crashing into the group, having been thrown by the Huntsmaster. Rose pulled herself free of the dragon and dog pile, looking up as the Huntsmaster reached the top of the altar.

The Huntsmaster set his hands on the gem, which had fallen to the floor of the altar at the beginning of the fight. He held it up, two hands raising it up as he began to say the incantation.

_By the Gods of Wrath, and Lord of Destruction_

_Let judgment be passed on the world tonight_

_Let those of magical decent fall prey to their own power_

_And let the creatures free of cursed spell weaving be spared_

With his voice still echoing through the warehouse, Huntsmaster slammed the gem down into its place on the altar. In that instant, several things began to happen. The four pyramids that surround the altar began to glow, strings of light linking their tips to the gem. The gem itself began to grow brighter, and at the same time something began to happen to Fu dog, Lao Shi, and Jake. They began to feel week, their bodies beginning to fail under their own wait.

A third event was happening, on that Huntsmaster had not planned on. In a distant cave, lost in the forests of Europe, a tomb was beginning to open. Hidden behind a boulder, the tombs door began to open. From within, a figure clad in pure black robes began to shift out into the light. His eyes turned to the east, his senses locking on the magic that worked in the distance.

Huntsmaster laughed as he watched the ritual gain strength, its power flooding over the world. Rose watched in horror as Jake and his grandfather seemed to get weaker, as if the life was being sucked out of their bones. Jake forced himself up, looking up at the Huntsmaster as he said, "You haven't won yet Hunts-chump."

Rose rushed forward, trying to help Jake up, "Come on, we have to get you out of here?"

Jake shook his head, "No, Fu said this spell will kill all magical creatures in the world. There is no place to hide. I am sorry, but the Am-drag doesn't run from a fight." With that Jake used what little strength he had, spreading his wings as he took flight. The Huntsmaster turned, a fire of joy flashing in his eyes.

The Huntsmaster pulled out his laser spear, pointing the tip at Jake, "American Dragon, I shall enjoy taking your life myself."

"Yeah, and I am going to enjoy bringing you down again." Jake replied as he reached the top of the altar, blasting past the Huntsmaster. Then, in one fluid motion Jake turned around, fire blowing from his mouth as he hid himself from view. The Huntsmaster used his spear to slashed through the wall of fire. When the flames disappeared, Jake was no where to be seen.

The Huntsmaster looked around, his eyes searching as he called out, "Where are you dragon."

Jake rose up behind the Huntsmaster, wrapping his tail around Huntsmaster's ankle as he shouted, "I'm where I should be, in league all my own." With that Jake pulled the Huntsmaster of his feet, sending him crashing to the floor of the warehouse. Jake landed on the altar. After glancing back to make sure the Huntsmaster was down for the count, he turned to look at the Gem. His strength was beginning to fail, the magic in his body becoming so poisonous that it was overpowering.

Jake cringed, moving forward as he set his claws on the gem. The energy from the crystal began to burn, sending waves of pain through Jake's arms and body. Still, he began to throw everything he had. His strength and his will power, in to trying to pry the gem from the altar. Finally, the gem gave way and Jake fell back, tumbling halfway down the altar.

In an instant Lao Shi and Fu dog began to recover. Lao Shi groaned, holding his head as Fu dog said, "Man, that was worse then the time I went on the Titanic with the sugar cane of the pixies. That thing melted faster then an ice cream cone in Africa."

Rose ran forward, paying little mind to the Huntsmaster as she climbed the stairs to the altar. Halfway up the steps, Jake lay motionless with the gem held loosely in his claw. Rose dropped to her knees, picking Jake's head up with her hands as she said, "Jake, are you all right. Jake, say something."

Jake cringed, slowly opening his eyes, "Rose?"

Rose pulled off her mask, a smile on her face, "Jake, thank goodness you're all right."

Jake smiled, "What, you think a little gem is going to take out the Am-Drag."

Rose shook her head, but quickly turned when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The Huntsmaster held his side, nursing a few broken ribs as he limped up the stairs, using his spear as a cane, "I didn't want to believe it, but 88 and 89 were right. You have been consorting with the dragons. You have betrayed the Huntsclan, and for that there is only one punishment, death."

Rose would have stood up, she would have tried to fight the Huntsmaster, but she couldn't. Jake was still too weak, and if she left his side the Huntsmaster might take the opportunity to kill him. She had to stand her ground, at least long enough for Jake to get away.

The Huntsmaster stood up straight, ignoring the pain in his own body as he pointed the spear tip at Rose, "Still, before I deal your punishment I think it best to deal with another thorn in my side. The American Dragon." Before Rose could react the Huntsmaster launched his attack, using a green energy chains to bind her legs and arms. Then, with a firm hand the Huntsmaster pushed Rose away, forcing her down onto the steps as his eyes locked on the weakened form of the American Dragon.

_Flashback End_

Rose had struggled with all her might, trying to break free of the net. Lao Shi and Fu dog had even tried to save Jake, but the Huntsmaster had sent them crashing down to the floor before he could be stopped. Then, with the metal spear of technology glowing a bright green, the Huntsmaster finished it. He sent a surge of energy through Jake's body, electrifying his already weak heart to the point it burst within his own chest.

The Huntsmaster then turned, planning to kill Rose. Still, she didn't care at that point. She welcomed death, if it meant she could be with Jake. The net around her disappeared, and once again the Huntsmaster's spear began to glow with bright green energy. He raised the weapon up, a smile crossing his face as he said, "Death to the traitors, death to the magical creatures. With you and the American Dragon out of the way, no one will stop me."

The Huntsmaster began to swing the spear down, the metal cutting through the air as it drew closer and closer to its intended target. Then, from out of nowhere, the sound of clashing metal filled the room. The Huntsmaster froze, his eyes locking on the source of the sound. From the darkness in the warehouse, a sword slowly began to appear in thin air. It had blocked his attack. The sword continued to appear, but when its hilt came into view there was a hand holding it. From the hand an arm came into view, and soon a figure in a black cloak could be seen as the wielder off the sword.

The Huntsmaster growled, pulling his spear back as he shouted, "No one shall stop me now." The Huntsmaster attacked again, but once against the spear only met with the cloaked figures sword. The next instant the figure brought up his free hand, a sphere of energy forming in his palm before a beam of magic struck the huntsmaster in his chest, sending him sprawling.

The Huntsmaster crashed to the floor, knocked cold from the force of the attack. The figure stood silently, staring at the Huntsmaster before he turned to look at Jake and Rose. Rose stood up, wonder in her eyes as she saw the figure bend down, resting his hand on Jake's chest. His hand started to glow, a strange chanting filling the air of the warehouse. The cloaked figure then stood up, stepping back as Rose look up. Jake was breathing and his heart was beating. He was alive.

The figure turned to face Rose, unseen eyes locked with hers. The pair were silent for a few moments, and then the figure said, "Come, we have much to talk about." With that, the sword in the figures hand disappeared into thin air. He bent down, picking up the gem that had powered the ritual before snapping his fingers, making both him and rose disappear.

Jake groaned, his eyes slowly opening. Hovering above him, expressions of relief crossing their faces, was Lao Shi and Fu dog. Jake sat up, rubbing his head, "What happened?"

Fu dog sat back, scratching his ear as he said, "Long story short, you saved the day. Then, you were slain by the huntsmaster and brought back to life by some guy in a cloak."

Jake suddenly looked around with his eyes filled with worry, "Where is Rose?"

Lao Shi shook his head, "That, young dragon, we can't be sure. I can say, however, that she is in safe hands."

Jake stood up, still trying to recover from his near death encounter, "Why do you say that G."

"I recognized the person who saved both your life and hers. No one knows his true name, but everybody knows what he is?"

"And that is?"

Lao Shi sighed, changing into his dragon form. Jake soon followed, picking up Fu dog as the pair began to head back to New York. As they flew, Lao Shi told the story. In ancient times magic was an untamed force. Magical creatures did not have to hide, but were also much more feral. They relied on animal instincts, and had no true magic of their own. Even dragons, who were at least as cultured as the humans of the time, didn't have the ability to change into humans.

That changed when one man went about trying to discover the mysteries of magic. He discovered the words, techniques, hand signs, and written symbols that could bring magic to work. He also discovered that magic was a force not to be mastered, but to be channeled. In truth, all modern magic was still only the channeling of magic. Drawing on certain forces in the world to do certain things.

At the end of his life, the man offered himself to the magic he had studied. It was a very amazing gift, and one that the natural magic in the world accepted. The man was reborn, a creature of pure magic. He became the right hand of pure magic. He was immoral as long as there was a drop of magic in the world. He was also very mysterious, obeying the unheard call of the true magic in nature, in life, and in death.

As Lao Shi and Jake began to near the New York skyline, Lao Shi looked back and said, "The Master of Magic is almost never seen, coming out no more then once every five hundred years. I have no doubt that Rose is safe in his care, but there is no telling what the magic in the world has planned for her.


	2. The Source

Chapter 2

The Source

Rose had barely felt a thing. It was rush of air, a gust of wind, and she was suddenly in a completely different place. The warehouse walls and the altar had been replaced with pure darkness. Rose slowly stood up, her eyes slowly shifting across the room. It was a cavern of sorts, the only light coming from strange light blue crystals that dotted the cavern. Like the stars in the night sky, the crystals filled the blackness with hundreds of different points of light.

Rose began to walk towards cavern wall, her hand gently reaching out to touch one of the crystals. Just as her hand was about to touch the crystal, something grabbed her wrist. Rose pulled back, her eyes locking on the figure that had kidnapped her. The figure in the black cloak bent down, his face hidden in the shadow of a hood, "Don't touch the crystals, at least not yet."

Rose pulled her arm away from the stranger, getting into a defensive position as she readied for a fight. The cloaked figure laughed, moving away into pure shadow as he said, "There is no need to worry Rose. I have no intention of harming you. It is not in the interest of the source."

Rose relaxed a bit, looking around the shadows, "What do you mean, and how do I know my name?"

"All in good time Rose. Now, would you care to answer a few of my questions?"

Rose grumbled, walking forward a few steps into the center of the cavern, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Rose span around, hearing faint foots step sprinting behind her, "Why are you a member of the huntsclan?"

Rose stood up, irritation ringing in her voice, "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one, "The stranger said from the shadows, "and one I would like the answer to."

Rose groaned, looking down at her hand, "I am a member of the huntsclan because I bear the mark of the clan, a dragon."

The voice chuckled, "Isn't it kind of strange that the huntsclan bears such a mark, the image of a creature they hunt. Yours also seems to be very special."

Rose blinked a few times, taking a closer look at her own birth mark, "I don't see what's so special about it."

The figure laughed, darting around quickly in the shadows, "The mark itself isn't much different from say, the Huntsmasters. His is centered in one location, his head. Yours, however, isn't like that. The head of your dragon birthmark is on your palm, but can you tell me where the tail is?"

Rose responded, getting a little freaked out by the strange cloaked figure, "It's on my chest."

"Don't you mean your heart?"

Rose glared into the darkness, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I don't even want to think about how you know that?"

The voice laughed, "My dear, you offend me. I would never stoop so low. I know because the source told me."

"The source?" As if in response to Rose's question, a bright light flashed up in the cave. A huge gem, embedded in the back wall of the cave, began to pulse with light. The gem itself was a crimson red, the light coming from a fire that seemed to burn within the gem. The fire, the light, it all pulsed as if it was a heartbeat. As if it was alive.

The cloaked figure stepped into the light, standing between rose and the red crystal, "The magic in the world all comes from one place, a fire that has burned since the beginning of time itself. The fire was encased in this ruby, protecting itself from the outside world. Still, its power flowed out to fill the world. There are just some moments that seem to have magic. The kiss between two lovers, the beauty of the stars in the night, and so much else. It is all because of the source."

Rose stepped forward, moving closer to the light as the figure continued to speak, "Centuries ago, I came across the crystal as I tried to understand the nature of magic. It is because of this crystal and my work that mystical creatures can now use magic, that dragons can now hide in human form. I helped encourage the source to let its power flow more freely in the world. In return, I became the source's servant, and agent. I went out in the world and did what it saw fit, and that brings us to why you are here."

Rose moved closer, the light of the crystal seeming to call to her, "And why is that?"

The figure reached up, pulling back his hood to reveal his face. His skin was as white as paper, being hidden from the sun for over five hundred years. His hair, in opposition, was a pitch black that was slicked back against his head. The man's eyes, however, were a bright yellow that shown in the night like the moon. His pupils, however, were the far strangest feature. Instead of like a human's pupils, which were round, this man's pupils were triangular in shape.

The figure stepped forward, smiling as he said, "Because your birth mark starts at your heart, it speaks of your true nature. For a while now the source has been watching you and Jake Long. A pair of star-crossed lovers if it ever saw them. Still, neither the source nor I enjoyed the end of Shakespear's play Romeo and Juliet, and we fear you and Jake are destined for a same fate. That is why we are intervening."

Rose shook her head, "I don't understand. What are you saying?"

The stranger turned, motioning towards the crystal as strange images began to dance in the gem, "The source has looked into the future, and seen the fate of the world. The Huntsmaster still knows of your disloyalty, and because of that you must go into hiding with Jake's grandfather. The dragon council, unfortunately, learns of this and labels Jake as a traitor to dragon kind, taking away his dragon powers."

The stranger continued, standing right in front of the gem as his shadow blanketed Rose, "Jake is devastated by the loss of his dragon powers, and tries to convince the council to give him a second chance. During his hearing, the dark dragon attacks the council, killing him and Lao Shi. From that point the timeline becomes clouded. The source and I are unable to discern anything more of the future until ten years later. That is when you stand once again in this chamber, an older and wiser woman. You also stand her with weapon in hand, having slain me. You attack and destroy the source, ending all magic on earth."

Rose shook her head, not wanting to believe her ears. She didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't believe it. Still, Rose looked up at the stranger and asked, "Is there anything you can do, I can do, to change that horrible fate."

The stranger nodded, "There is a second path, a fork in the road on the timeline that is dependent on the decision you are about to make. Your dragon birth mark begins of your heart, and the source sees this as a part of your true nature trying to escape. In that true nature, we see a future for you, for Jake, for the entire magical community. Now, the only question is if you are willing to take a leap of faith."

"What do you mean?"

The stranger moved forward, his triangle shaped pupils locking with Rose's eyes, "To prevent the future predicted you must become what you hunt. You must allow the source to empower your body with magic, thus changing your body to match your soul. It you are meant to be human, nothing will happen. If your soul was destined for a different form, the magic shall give you that form. However, there is no way to tell what you may become."

Rose paused, lowering her head. The stranger moved forward, stepping behind Rose as he said, "I have to go out and check on something. Take what time you need to make your decision, for once made you won't be able to turn back."

Rose nodded, turning to watch as the stranger disappeared into the shadows. She waited a few moments, looking in the darkness of the cave before she turned back, her eyes resting on the giant red crystal that was the source of all magic. Slowly stepping forward, Rose began to see strange images dancing in the gem's crimson crystal. At first, the visions were blurred, but as Rose drew closer the images began to come into focus. One was just before the school Ski Trip, where she and Jake had almost shared a kiss. The next was the night Jake and Spud snuck into the huntsclan academy, and Jake had wanted to just get her out of there so she would be safe.

Then, Rose saw another time when she and Jake had been together. It was after she had given Jake his own dream charm. He had entered her dream, inviting her back to his own. Once there, she and Jake literally danced the night away. Jake's dream had been of a fancy restaurant with a band that played everything and anything. It had been a wonderful dream, one that Rose would always remember. She also wondered if she and Jake could have another night out, one that wasn't just in their realm of dreams.

Rose then looked away from the gem, her mind tracing back to what the strange man had said. Jake would be killed, and it was because he had tried protecting her. It would be her fault he lost his dragon powers, and was left defenseless at the hands of the dark dragon, a creature known to the huntsclan just as well as the magical community.

"Have you made your decision?" Rose span around, seeing the stranger in the black cloak walking up from behind.

Rose turned back to the gem, her eyes locking on a few of the images that danced in its red light before they disappeared completely. Rose sighed, closing her eyes, "And you say there is no telling what I could turn into."

The stranger shook his head, "I am afraid you remember correctly. You could become anything, from a unicorn to a chimera. Still, the magic will only affect your body. Your mind, your heart, and your soul will remain untouched."

Rose remained silent a few seconds, the gears in her head turning as she mulled over what she was about to do. Finally, Rose opened her eyes with a fire of determination glowing within them, "I'll do whatever it takes. I have yet to slay a dragon, so I have yet to become a member of the huntsclan. Now that I know Jake is a dragon, I hope my hands are never stained with the blood from another magical creature."

The stranger smiled, "Then let's get to work, and by the way, my name is Kryos." The stranger turned abruptly, snapping his fingers. The gems all across the cave sprang to life, the darkness being driven away by their blue glow. Kryos moved forward, reaching in the folds of his black cloak as he pulled out a small leather bag.

Rose watched as Kryos ran around the cavern floor, which looked as if it had been leveled, like the floor in a great hall. Across the gray floor Kryos left a trail of white powder that seemed to sink into the floor, leaving a perfect white line. Within a few minutes, the floor was covered with a circular spell design. From the edges of the circle six lines branched out, each one bending back until it met with the source of magic. With the design finished, Kryos stood up straight, looking back at Rose as he motioned toward the center of the circle.

Rose nodded her head, stepping forward until she reached the dead center of the circle. Kryos stepped away, moving over to the corner of the room where he gently touched a crystal on the wall. The crystal sank into rock face, a small rock face popping out at the same time. The boulder slid out of the way, disappearing into the adjoining wall as it revealed a computer screen and keyboard.

Rose raised an eyebrow, a bit of quizzical look crossing her face, "A computer?"

Kryos kept his eyes locked on the screen as his fingers flew over the keys, "The source is powerful, but with more of the world turning to technology we must keep up with the times. Still, the source will be powering the spell. The only thing were using this computer for is a little bit of a beat."

Rose stared at Kryos for a few moments, and then shrugged as she waited for the spell to begin. Kryos stared at the screen, his eyes flying across the huge number of words and titles as he searched for something. It was ten minutes later when Kryos smiled, striking the computers enter key before stepping away.

A few moments passed, and then the cave began to fill with a gentle thumping noise. Rose listened closely, the noise sounding so familiar. She then noticed that the source of magic was pulsing along with the thumping noise, and Rose quickly began to make the connection. It was a heart beat.

Kryos moved in front of the source, his hands at his side as he said, "From Birth to Death, From Death to Birth. We are bound to time, and time is bound to us. From the source flows all the magic in the world. And from the worlds magic the source thrives. Now, let the magic of world and source combine, giving this human a heart of magic. Let her heart be released in the beat. Let her soul take flight in the melody. Let her true nature be revealed in the notes of the heart."

The heartbeat in the cave began to mix with something else, gentle music filling the air as the lines on the floor began to glow brightly. Rose felt her skin tingling, like her whole body had fallen asleep. For some reason, it didn't really heart. The feeling was just there, and it was beginning to sink into her skin.

_What's that, I hear angels singing _

_Telling me to make my move_

_Listen to it, their voices are ringing baby_

_If you feel it, get into the grove_

Rose began to float off the floor, magic from the source sinking further and further into her body. As Rose listened to the music, her mind drifted back to Jake. In truth, she was doing it because she didn't want Jake to die. She didn't want to slay him, or be the reason someone else did. He was doing the right thing, trying to protect those around him. That alone was enough for Rose to take a chance, and try to save Jake from a horrible fate.

_Love is the rhythm of two hearts _

_Pounding a message steady and true_

_Talk to me baby, tell me what you're feeling_

_I know what love is_

_What's it to you?_

Rose felt her entire body was saturated with magic, the strange warm feeling having spread from her toes to her head. The magic was mingling with her organs, bones, muscles, and everything else. It was like it was trying to fuse with her body, but was having a little trouble.

_Times up, trains leaving _

_Are you ready to take that ride?_

_Get on board, don't keep me waiting_

_Say you're willing to cross that line_

Rose cringed, the magic beginning to push harder. More and more magic flowed into her body, even though there was no more space. This was forcing magic into every corner of her being, and then forcing it to join with her bones. The process had begun, and magic was taking root.

_Love is the rhythm of two hearts beating_

_Pounding out a message steady and true_

_Talk to me baby, tell me what you're feeling_

_I know what love is_

_What's it to you?_

Rose continued to endure the pain as it escalated, her mind just thinking about Jake. It was for him, she was doing it for him. The magic in her bones began to take hold, like a trees roots digging into the life giving earth.

_I sure your heart is telling you true_

_I got to know what love is to you_

Finally, it was too much and Rose let out a scream of pain. The magic was spreading from her bones outward, this time digging into every muscle as it became one with her body. At that moment, the magic found Rose's heart. There, in such a vital organ, the link with a person's soul resides. When the magic found this link, it began to change its course. Rose's true nature began to change the magic, making it her own.

_Because to me_

_It's the rhythm of two hearts beating_

_Pounding out a message steady and true_

_Talk to me baby, tell me what you're feeling_

_I know what love is_

_What's it to you?_

The magic continued to spread as it linked in with every cell in Roses body. Still, she had yet to change in her physical appearance. The pain began to subside, but still Rose had to bite back her cries. She just focused her mind on Jake, mentally saying that since the pain was dying away, the spell was almost done.

_Love is the rhythm of two hearts beating_

_Pounding out a message steady and true_

_Talk to me baby, tell me what you're feeling_

_I know what love is_

_What's it to you?_

_Now I know what love is_

_What's it to you?_

The music ended, the only noise in the cavern the gentle heartbeat of the source. Rose floated back to the ground, her breathing a little ragged from the pain. Rose had expected Kryos to move forward, and help her up. Still, he stayed back, his triangle shaped pupils looking as if there was still something else to come.

Rose then felt it, a splitting pain in her back. It was so much it caused the battle hardened huntsgirl to fall onto the floor. Still, the pain continued as a second jolt struck her in her shoulders. It felt like she had been stabbed, but there was no sign of blood or wound to speak off. Still, the pain existed in full strength.

Rose flinched, her eyes closing as the pain began to cover her entire body. When she opened her eyes, she locked gazes with Kryos. She could not tell what was happening for herself, the pain to intense for her mind to register. Still, Kryos could see exactly what was happening. As Rose continued to endure the pain, Kryos stood silent and watched the transformation.

In New York City, Jake was working in his grandfather's shop. He carried a box across the room, slipping it on the shelf when he thought he heard something. It was distant, like a whisper on the wind. Still, it was there. Jake moved through the store, straining his ears as he tried to find the source of the sound. Eventually, he stepped out the shops back door, and could hear the sound more clearly. It sounded like someone crying in pain, it sounded like Rose.

Jake was about to transform when Lao Shi poked his head out the door, shouting at the top of his lungs, "JAKE, GET BACK TO WORK."

Jake flinched, looking back as Lao Shi disappeared back inside the shop. Jake looked back to the sky, his ears listening closely. The sound was gone, but that didn't change the fact he was still worried about Rose. Jake remained still a few seconds before turning, shrugging as he said, "It must have been the wind."

Jake didn't realize that what he was hearing could be heard by all magical creatures. Most had barely heard it, like a single voice shouting in a crowd of hundreds, each person shouting a different thing. Jake, however, had been able to single out Roses voice because he knew it by heart, and had learned to identify it in an instant.

Back at the cave, Kryos was slowly walking towards Rose. The light in the room had dimmed, and darkness had reclaimed much of the cave. Even the source, which had been burning brightly a moment before, had fallen into darkness. Kryos bent down, his hands gently grabbing Rose by the shoulder. With a great heave, Kyros lifted Rose of the ground looked over her new form.

Dark green scales, wings to match and claws that were as black as night. A long, thin, almost serpent like body that spoke of her youth, and in experience in such a form. Kyros smiled, looking up into Rose's eyes, that were still their calming shade of blue, "Come, it is time to begin your training."

Kryos stepped away, moving towards the cave entrance. Rose turned, a bit of confusion in her voice, "What kind of training?"

Kryos stopped, chuckling to himself, "My dear you have been trained in the ways of the huntsclan, but not that of magical creatures. You must learn to harness your magic, especially if you wish to hide amongst the human population. Now come, young dragon, we have much to do."

Rose nodded her head, following Kryos as they walked a thin tunnel. They walked for a few minutes before they entered another cavern, this one filled with furniture, a kitchen, and even a few electronics. Rose turned, seeing a boulder slide out of the floor to block the passage they had just come from. Rose's eyes then caught sight of a large mirror hanging against the wall.

While Kryos had his back turned, Rose walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had expected to see a human girl in a huntsclan uniform staring back at her. Instead, she saw a dragon with dark green scales, claws as black as night, and a long yellow ponytail, the way she tied her hair whenever working as the huntsgirl.


	3. The Master and Apprentice

Chapter 3

The Master and Apprentice

The sun stretched its long golden raise across the landscape. Kryos stood outside, looking across the thick forest that laid below the cavern entrance. Kryos took in a deep breath, the cold mountain air filling his lungs and sending a shiver down his spine. Kryos smiled, hearing the gentle tap of claws on stone coming from the cavern entrance.

Rose walked out of the cave, her dark green scales glimmering in the morning light. Rose grumbled, stretching her arms above her head. Kyros chuckled, turning to face the newly transformed huntsgirl as he said, "Did you have a rough night?"

Rose groaned, "Not use to sleeping on the floor, or with wings for that matter."

"That will come with time. Now, to begin your training."

Rose turned, bowing once before she stood in a tight attention. Kyros returned the bow, turning his back to Rose as he looked back out across the horizon. The pair stood in silence, Kyros taking another deep breath before he said, "Listen around you, can you hear the gentle whisper in the wind."

Rose cocked her head to one side, a bit confused, "I don't hear anything."

"This is where we will start your training young dragon. Dragon's have a place in the magical community as protectors, mediators, the peace keepers and greatest of soldiers. Most dragons begin their training learning magic, sharpening their physical skills, and learning the ways of magic. Since you were trained by the huntsclan, you have martial art skills equal to any dragon master. That leaves us two things you must learn. The first is easy to define, the mystic arts that dragons must learn. The second, however, is something I can't teach you, and must be learned through experience."

Rose nodded, "Yes master."

Kyros smiled, "You don't have to be so formal with me Rose. Now, we shall begin with basic dragon magic and techniques. From that we will work our way up to more advanced skills."

"Uhh…what about the ability to change back into a human?"

Kyros chuckled, a blue flame building at his feet. The fire grew, completely consuming Kyros in its flames. When the flames began to die, Kyros himself had changed into a dragon. His build was like Jake and Rose's, more of European dragon then Chinese. He was different in his coloring, his black sails being complimented with the short white hair on his head, his white stomach and chest, and white claws.

Kyros spread his wings out, taking a third deep breath, "That magic, my dear, is our final lesson. Until we have finished your training neither one of us shall take a human form again. Now, let us begin with something simple, flight."

Rose nodded, glancing back at her wings before Kyros began his lesson. Across the country, in New York City, another dragon student was going through his own training. Jake was up on the roof of his grandfather's store, flying as he shot down magical targets. Down below, Lao Shi watched with wisdom filled eyes, trying to pick out the slightest imperfection in Jake's form.

As Jake continued his practice, a tiny messenger fairy flew up to Lao Shi and tapped his shoulder, "Special Delivery, sign here please."

Lao Shi turned, quickly signing the form on the fairy's clipboard before taking the light blue envelope. Lao Shi gave the fairy a quarter, turning back as Jake landed. Jake was breathing hard, smiling as he said, "Yo G, there can't have been anything wrong with that run."

Lao Shi glanced up at Jake, "I am sorry, I wasn't watching."

"Say What?"

Lao Shi rolled his eyes, tearing open the message. A cloud of smoke slowly rose into the air, and a dragon with orange scales came into view before saying, "Attention Lao Shi and Jake Long, this is a message from the dragon council. The date of this year's Dragon Summit has been moved forward. This year's council will be held on the 16th of July. This change in dates is due to some pressing matters that the council wishes to discuss with all dragon masters before the summer is out. Please, make a note of the date and be there on the appointed date. All dragons, both master and students, are required to attend this year's conference."

Jake scratched his head, "I wonder what that is all about."

Lao Shi leapt up, smacking Jake in the head as he shouted, "DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP? Get BACK TO DRAGON TRAINING. ANOTHER FIVE GOES AROUND THE TARGET COURSE."

Jake groaned, "Aww man…" Still, Jake did not protest further, changing back into his dragon form before taking flight. Back in the forested hills, Kyros and Rose landed back at the cave. Kyros smiled, moving into the cave as he said, "Your skills as a huntsclan member seem to be helping with your dragon skills. You have gained a firm hold on the art of flight."

Rose bowed her head, following Kyros as she replied, "Thank you master." Kyros glanced back, and Rose quickly corrected herself, "Sorry, I meant Kyros."

Kyros smiled, turning his attention back to the cave as the pair entered the small living space that was Kyros's home. The cave's walls were still rough, but the ceiling and floor had been cut to be perfectly flat. The room was everything someone needed to live in some comfort, and against the back wall stood the boulder that hid the passage to the source. A new addition to the cavern, something Kyros had created during the night while Rose slept, was a second cavern off to the right. The cavern was a like a tunnel, and it connected to two smaller caverns that now served as Rose's and Kryos's bedrooms.

Kryos snapped his fingers, a pile of book appearing on a nearby desk. At the same time the desk began to sink into the floor as it also spread out wider. The desk chair also changed, turning into a large wooden frame with a thin pillow lying inside.

Kryos pointed at the books, his tone turning back to that of a dragon master, "Every day you will spend the morning with me practicing different dragon skills. Then, you shall begin your book studies. Though you may be staying here with me for a while, you aren't getting out of school."

Kryos snapped his fingers again, a small mirror appearing on the shortened desk. The mirror flashed, a skull with flaming eyes appearing in its glassy surface. Rose thought that the skull was some dark spirit, but the flames in its eyes soon turned a gentle orange as the skull said, "Kryos, how have you been. I haven't talk to you since, well, since the dark ages."

Kryos nodded his head, "It has been a long time, but now I would like to meet your knew student."

The skull turned, looking at Rose, "Sorry Kryos, I got out of the teaching biz a long time ago."

Kryos growled, glaring daggers at the skull in the mirror, "Voris…"

The skull gulped, smiling weakly, "Whoa, now I didn't say I wasn't willing to get back in." The skull then looked at Rose, smiling as he said, "Mr. Voris Skull at your service."

Kryos smiled, "As I was saying, you shall spend your mornings working with me. You will then spend your afternoons working with Voris. Your work is done when you have completed the day's lessons. Then, the rest of the day is yours to spend freely. Now, why don't you get acquainted with Voris while I whip up a quick lunch?"

With that Kryos turned and moved over to the small kitchen that was pushed up against the nearby wall. Rose watched Kyros for a few moments before she stepped forward, lying down on the pillow as she looked at Voris. Voris coughed a bit, glasses appearing around his eyes as a piece of paper appeared in front of his face, "Now, let's see just what your school was using as its curriculum."

Voris was quiet for a few minutes, reading over different pieces of paper that appeared next to him in the mirror. Rose waited patiently, her eyes drifting over the books that had been piled on the desk. Some of them looked like the text books from her school, and others look like they were hundreds of years old.

Voris coughed, the glasses disappearing of his face as he said, "Well, I can say that is one of the most pathetic curriculums I have ever seen. It will not be hard to keep up with that. Now, I can see where you left off with your math teacher. Let's start there. Then will move onto English, World History, and then into something you don't learn in school. Magical Creature Studies and Magical History. Neither are very difficult. The true challenge will be your magical spell lessons. To be a dragon there is a wide list of spells you will need to be able to identify and either cast or counteract."

Rose nodded, listening intently as Voris began his lessons. In truth, Rose was a quick learner. You had to be to get ahead in the huntsclan. As Rose's mind wandered a bit, she actually saw that huntsclan training and dragon training were not that different. The only true difference is how they view magical creatures. One saw them as individuals, like any person walking down the street. The huntsclan, however, just saw them as plague.

Kryos brought lunch a few minutes later, a simple sandwich with an apple and a few other side dishes. Still, better then the cafeteria food. Rose studied with Voris the rest of the afternoon, getting an entire day of school under her belt in just a few hours. Though Voris was a little ghastly, he knew more then all of Rose's old teachers put together. He was a teacher of many people, and said he had also helped Merlin learn a thing or two.

Around five in the afternoon, as Voris reviewed with Rose what she already new about certain magical creatures, Kryos entered the cave. He had left just after lunch, and had not come back all afternoon. Kryos walked over, leaning over as he asked, "Voris, can I steal Rose for a few minutes. I want her to see something."

Voris nodded, "I believe we have covered enough for today. You are excused Rose, but I expect you back tomorrow. We need to continue our discussion on the identifying traits of the common Rock Troll."

Rose nodded, standing up from the cushion that she had been lying on all afternoon. Kryos motioned over his shoulder, turning as he led Rose out of the cavern. Rose followed, glancing back to see Voris's image disappear from the small mirror on the desk.

The pair walked out in the afternoon light, the sun just beginning to near the western horizon. Kyros took flight, looking back at Rose as he said, "Come young dragon, if you wish to see the wonder of this island you must keep up." With that Kyros did a nose dive, disappearing into the forest below. Rose quickly followed, diving down as she began to move through the dense forest. As Rose dodged tree branches, trunks, and large bushes she could only catch fleeting glimpses of Kyros.

Kyros called back, a bit of a challenge in his voice, "Are you even trying."

Rose smiled, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself along faster. All of the sudden, the forest ended and Rose found herself flying over large open grassland. Kryos was a long ways ahead of Rose, but he had stopped and landed in the open field.

Rose slowed, coming to a stop beside Kyros. Kyros took a deep breath, his eyes skimming the horizon, "Rose, like every dragon you must have a domain. Jake is the American Dragon, Lao Shi had once been the Chinese Dragon. For each dragon they have a realm to protect. I am not a true dragon, this form just the result of magic I have learned from the source. You, however, are now a dragon to the core, and this place shall be the land you protect."

Rose looked around, "Where is this place anyway?"

"This is the island hidden in the mist, a place known by all but seen by only a few. This place has been called by many names. It can be called Atlantis, the ancient home of people who learned the power of magic and became the world's wizards and witches. It could be called Unis, the birth place of the first Unicorn. Still, the island's true name was the one given it by the source. This place is the island of Dawn and Dusk, Horizon Island. Named after the fact that this is where magic came into existence, and this is the place where it shall disappear. This is the island where, like the sun, magic dawned and will finally disappear behind the horizon in glorious twilight."

Rose smiled, "The Dragon of Horizon Island, I like the sound of that."

Kyros took flight again, moving towards the distant tree line. The island itself was laid out like a target, with the grassland in the center, a ring of trees outside of that, and the entire thing encircled by the mountains. Rose flew after Kyros, landing again in the forest. For a moment the pair sat in silence, and then a gentle rumble began to fill the air.

A moment later, a herd of Unicorns rushed past Kyros and Rose, charging through the forest as they headed towards the open grasslands. As Rose Kyros watched the herd pass, Kyros said, "This Island plays host to several types of magical creatures, each trying to live in harmony with the rest of the island. That, however, isn't always the case."

Kyros motioned towards Rose, both taking flight as they got ahead of the Unicorn herd. Rose saw Kyros land in the path of the heard, turning as he faced down the thunder mass of white fur, hooves, and horns. Rose hung in the, wondering what Kyros was doing until she looked behind him. Hidden amongst the nearby bushes was a nest, of what looked like a Gryphon. In the nest sat a pair of eggs, true treasure in the magical world due to their rarity.

Kyros's eyes were fixed on the herd, but his vision was still focused on Rose. Finally, a smile blossomed across his face when he saw Rose fly down and land beside him. Kyros nodded, holding out his hand. The herd began to slow, the lead stallion coming to a halt just a few feet in front of Rose and Kyros. The Unicorn stood their, making small noises as if it was talking. Kyros nodded his head, understanding the Unicorn's language as he said, "I have told you before not to pass through this part of the forest, and I expect you to follow my instructions. Now, to redeem yourselves I ask you to pass this message, carry it all across the island. There is now a full blooded dragon on our island, and she will become the guardian of the magical creatures on this island. They are to pay her the respect she is due, and remember to seek her out should they need help."

The Unicorn nodded, reeling back as he turned and charged off in another direction. The rest of the herd followed, and soon all that was left of them was the thunder of their hooves echoing through the forest. Kyros and Rose took flight, arriving back at the cave a few minutes later. Kyros smiled, setting a hand on Rose's shoulder as he said, "You have done well today young dragon. Now, let's get some sleep." Rose agreed, following Kyros into the cave as night settled on the island.

Far away from the island, standing in his chambers, the Huntsmaster stared at a large wall of monitors. He had the huntsclan searching day and night, but there had still been no sign of Rose. Huntsmaster was getting frustrated, his anger boiling up. No one betrayed the huntsclan and lived to tell about it. Rose, huntsgirl, would be punished, her time on this world ending at the edge of a sword.

A knock came at the darkened chamber's door, it opening as a huntsclan warrior said, "Master, number 56, as you requested."

Huntsmaster turned his head, only glancing back at the warrior, "Send him in."

The warrior nodded, stepping back as a young man slowly stepped into the room, garbed in the usual huntsclan attire with the number 56 placed directly on his shoulder. The Huntsmaster turned, his eyes locking on 56, "Number 56, you were the second most highly ranked student in your class, under the Huntsgirl, correct."

"Yes Huntsmaster", Number 56 replied, dropping to one knee as he bowed his head.

"Well, now that Huntsgirl has shown her true nature you are taking her rank. You are to join me in the field, and the second you have slain your first dragon you shall be given the title of my apprentice, and the next in line for the Huntsmaster title and powers. Do you accept this responsibility, knowing that your training will intensify by at least ten fold?"

Number 56 nodded, "I take the responsibility willing Huntsmaster."

"Go, and return to your dorm. Your training will begin tomorrow, and you know the punishment of being late."

"You shall not have to worry about me, Huntsmaster." With that Number 56 stood up, turning as he left the room. Huntsmaster looked back at the wall of monitors, his eyes locking on the different images the Huntsclan had of the American Dragon.

The Huntsmaster smiled under his mask, dark deeds forming in his mind, "Soon dragon, now that your traitorous ally has been discovered, your pelt will hang on my fireplace before the month's end." The Huntsmaster began to laugh, the evil sound echoing across the chamber as a phantom on the wind.

In New York, Jake himself was about ready to go to bed. As he slipped under his blanket, he looked at his desk and saw the dream charm lying there unused. Jake fought the temptation for a few minutes, trying to get some sleep before he ended up getting out of bed, grabbing the charm, and falling asleep with it in his hands.

When Jake opened his eyes, he was in the hallway of the dreamscape. He looked around, following the well known hallways until he came to Rose's door. Jake smiled, reaching out for the door when a voice suddenly said, "I am afraid I can't let you do that American Dragon."

Jake turned, seeing the figure in the black cloak that had taken Rose away. Jake growled a bit, changing into his dragon form before saying, "And what are you going to do to stop me."

The figure chuckled a bit, disappearing into thin air. Jake looked around, wondering where the guy had went when he felt a something kick him in the back. Jake fell forward, quickly regaining his footing as he saw the stranger in the cloak pull out a key. Jake stared at the strange object, wondering what it was for when the cloaked figure turned and placed the key in the door. With a resounding click, the door locked itself tight.

Jake rushed forward, planning to steal the key from the cloaked figure when, once again, he vanished into thin air. Like an echo on the wind, the stranger's voice spoke to Jake, "Why are you so dead set on entering Rose's dream?"

Jake turned, seeing the stranger reappear a few door down, "That's none of your business."

The stranger laughed, "Oh, if that is true then you shouldn't care if I destroy this key, permanently locking Rose's dream door."

Jake grumbled, stepping forward but the stranger just held the key out, threatening to snap it in half. Jake's anger began to flair up, his gaze locking with the cloaked figures. Jake and the figure stared each other down for a few minutes, and finally Jake caved in. He hung his head, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I just want to know she is okay."

The cloaked figure smiled under his hood, the key disappearing from his hand. The figure moved forward, lowering his hood to reveal his face. Kyros set his hand on Jake's shoulder, a comforting tone in his voice, "If that is all you wish for, then I suppose it is something I can give you. When you awake look on your bedside table. You will find a special phone. There will be no numbers to dial, no buttons to press. This phone will only work when Rose calls you. Since tomorrow is Sunday, I will allow Rose to call you around eight in the evening."

Jake looked up at Kyros, "You can't let me see her."

Kyros shook his head, "I am sorry Jake, but not yet. Trust me though, you will get to see Rose again. It is all just a matter of time. Now, if you will excuse me." With that, Kyros disappeared into thin air. Jake looked around, sighing as he leaned up against a nearby door. Unfortunately, the door was loose and Jake fell back.

The dream door belonged to a little boy who was having a nightmare about a train. Jake got up just in time to see a huge, black steam engine with a face, and razor sharp teeth tearing at him from the darkness. In a flash Jake darted out the door, slamming it shut. Jake held his heart, trying to slow his breathing as he said, "Dude, I think I'll skip the subway tomorrow."


	4. Seeing Both Sides

Chapter 4

Seeing Both Sides

Rose stood in the center of Horizon Island, open grass surrounding her for a mile in every direction. Rose's eyes shifted around the area, her wings twitching a bit as she waited for what was to come. Suddenly, from her left, a burst of fire lanced through the air. Rose jumped back, flapping her wings as she took flight. She formed her hands into a triangle in front of her face.

Rose pulled her head back, fire licking at her lips before she breathed out through the triangle. The fire turned ice blue, becoming as cold as snow before meeting with the other spire of fire. The two blazes clashed, canceling each other out.

Rose smiled, landing gently on the ground. A strange wind began to blow, the sky turning dark as lightning clashed. Above Rose, the storm began to circle until a funnel began to drop down out of the sky. Rose dove out of the way just as the Tornado touched down. The twister began move, tearing across the grass as it headed towards the forest.

Rose stood up, taking flight as she tried to get ahead of the twister. Then, she heard a cry. Rose paused in air long enough to see a young Unicorn fleeing from the tornado. The storm seemed to hear the Unicorn's cry, and began to chase after it. Rose dove out of the sky, racing against the tornado as she scooped up the young Unicorn. Rose then flew clear of the twister. Hovering in air as she watched the entire storm disappear. The sky cleared, and the beautiful sunshine weather returned.

After setting the Unicorn down on the ground, the young mystical creature running off towards the forest. Rose smiled, watching the Unicorn disappear in the nearby trees. Rose soon regretted letting her guard down, a surge of lightning cutting through the air and striking her in the back. Rose toppled to the ground, but quickly regained her footing.

In the distance a huntsclan member stood with a spear, lancing with electricity, held tightly in his hand. Rose glared at the figure, getting down into a defensive position as she said, "Give me you your best shot."

The huntsclan member held his spear up, the energy surging as shadows danced all around. Suddenly, from each shadow a figure began to rise up. Before Rose knew what was happening, she was facing an entire army of huntsclan members. Rose gulped, "Okay, that's a pretty good move, but I'm still not impressed."

The huntsclan members shouted, charging forward with spears at the ready. Rose took flight, landing in the center of the mass of warriors as she began to fight. A trio of warriors lunged forward, but in one quick motion Rose swatted them out of the air with her tail. Another huntsclan member charged forward, but Rose grabbed the spear out of the huntsclan members hand and flung him away.

The fight continued for several minutes, but with each Huntsclan member that tried to bring Rose down got thrown down. Finally, the entire army was out cold, all except one. The first huntsclan member, the one that held the powerful lightning spear, had not attacked. Rose turned, smiling as she said, "I can keep doing this all day."

The huntsclan member glared, his eyes narrowing as his grip tightened on the spear. The huntsclan member then disappeared, being enveloped in a sphere of darkness. The sphere grew larger, and then disappeared to reveal the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster reached down to his belt, pulling out a long sword surging with green, laser energy.

The Huntsmaster focused his vision on Rose as he said, "Your betrayal will not go unpunished."

Rose growled, a bit of anger building in her heart, "You took me from my parents, and told me they died just after I was born. If anything, I should be punishing you for the years of lies, the years of deceit, and raising me to do what I would have never done by choice, hurting innocent magical creatures."

"Well, then let the punishment begin." With that the Huntsmaster lunged forward, holding his sword high. Rose charged forward, holding her claws out to clash with the steel blade. Then, just before Rose could reach the Huntsmaster he turned into mist, disappearing into thin air.

Rose paused, a bit of confusion on her face as she asked, "What happened?"

Kryos came flying down from the sky, where he had been watching the entire thing. It had been a training session, every creature and entity Rose fought a creation of his magic. Kryos landed, moving up to Rose as he said, "We will have to cut today's training short. There is a problem that requires the attention of the American Dragon."

"Then why can't Jake handle it?"

Kryos turned, spreading his wings as he took off. Rose followed, listening intently as Kryos said, "Since you came here I have been keeping tabs on Jake and Lao Shi. I know for a fact that Jake is on a trip with Lao Shi to China. It seems that there is some trouble at the Great Wall, and it required two dragons. That, however, has left the U.S.A undefended. A Seven Headed Hydra is attacking a dwarven mine in Colorado. If we don't help, those dwarves could be buried alive."

Rose nodded, following Kryos as they neared the cave, "What are your commands Dragon Master."

"You need to run inside the cave and grab Voris. Then, come to the cave entrance. By the time you get back I should have a portal spell ready." Rose bowed her head once, taking Kryos's orders as they neared the cave. Kryos landed, watching as Rose flew straight into the cave before he began to work his magic.

Inside the cave, Voris was snoozing inside his mirror. Rose burst in, landing with a crash in the middle of the room. Voris woke up, blinking his flaming eyes as he said, "What is with all the noise."

Rose turned, grabbing Voris as she said, "Sorry, Kryos asked me to come and get you."

Voris groaned, "You should have just said. Here, I'll make it easier." Voris's mirror then began to glow, changing shape until it was the same size as a watch. Voris then strapped himself to Rose's wrist, the glow ending as Voris said, "There, no can I go back to sleep."

Rose nodded, taking flight again as she went back out of the cave. Kryos finished just as Rose reached the caverns entrance. He nodded his head, seeing Voris securely fastened to Rose's wrist before he turned and leapt through the portal that now hung in the air. Rose followed, diving into the portal like she would dive into a pool. The portal shut a moment later, and reopened in Colorado. Kryos and Rose exited the portal, looking around the night bathed Rocky Mountains.

Rose circled the air a few times, her eyes trying to see in the shadows of the moonless night, "Where is the Hydra?"

Kryos hung in the air, his wings the only part of his body that moved. His eyes were closed, his senses opening, "Now, young dragon, you must trust your senses. A dragon can feel disturbances in the magical world. Just calm yourself, quiet the storm of your mind, and listen."

Rose nodded her head, taking a deep breath as she began to float in the air. Rose then began to hear it, as if a faint whisper. Cries, shouts of fear, and the sound of snapping jaws, seven of then.

Rose opened her eyes, turning as she dove down towards a nearby mountain side, "Over here."

Kryos nodded, staying where he was as he said, "Well done Rose. Now, let's see you handle a creature you have only scene in your lessons with Voris."

In the distance, at the base of a mountain, smoke billowed out of a mine that was believed to be abandoned. In truth, the mine was only a way to go between the surface and the dwarven city that lay below. Right now, the city was in a state of panic. Dwarves ran around in every direction, trying to escape the roaring fires and tumbling rocks. In the center of the village, with seven great jaws snapping at every dwarf that came to close, was the Hydra.

The Hydra was something straight out of Greek mythology. With the body of a lizard the Hydra grew heads, two new heads sprouting each time one of its old ones were sliced off. The Hydra growled, licking its lips as it finally cornered a small group of dwarven miners against the side of the cavern. The dwarves were shaking in their boots, each wondering if they would escape the terrible, seven headed, Hydra.

At that moment, a pillar of fire rushed through the air and the Hydra in the back. Each head of the Hydra turned, there gazes locking on Rose as she hovered in the air. Rose hesitated a bit, stepping back as the Hydra began to walk towards her, "You look bigger in real life."

Rose shook her head, gathering up her courage, "Still, I won't let you hurt these dwarves." The Hydra sneered, licking its lips as it began to imagine how Rose would taste. Though it wasn't something many magical creatures talked about, it said that dragon meat was the sweetest, most delicious thing in existence. For many years the Hydra had craved to just taste dragon, and now would be his chance.

The Hydra charged forward, its jaws snapping at rose with terrible ferocity. Rose flew backwards, dodging and weaving as she tried to escape the Hydra's fangs. Rose finally got enough distance from the seven heads to go on the offensive. Rose circled around, diving into the mess of heads with a stream of fire clearing her way. The heads dodged the flames, one of them pushing through the flames and chasing after Rose.

Rose looked back, trying to think of a way to defeat the Hydra. As Rose continued to fly, she noticed that while one head continued to chase her, the others seemed to be watching from a distance. Rose then smiled, remembering something from her huntsclan training. The one handed knot. Rose banked, turning back towards the other six heads as she planed her moves.

The Hydra continued to chase Rose blindly, its seven heads snapping at her as she flew between them, like a feather dancing on the wind. Rose dipped and dodged for almost ten minutes before she flew away from the Hydra, smiling as she examined her work. The Hydra's necks and heads had become tied in a huge knot. Rose chuckled, landing in front of the Hydra, "I wonder, should I put a tag on it saying Don't Open Till Christmas?"

The Hydra grumbled, struggling to untie itself. Rose saw this, and quickly began to look around. Her mind flipped through the hundreds of spells she had learned from Voris. None of the necessary materials were present, but Rose still needed to do something before the Hydra freed itself. Rose then snapped her fingers.

Rose took flight, circling around the ground as her tail dragged across the ground. Rose circled ten times, each time dragging her tail at different point and lines. The Hydra began to undo the knot that had become their neck, but it wouldn't be able to finish its work, because Rose finished hers first.

Rose landed, the cloud of dust she had stirred up settling to reveal a mystical spell design. Rose gently let her tail drop, digging into the energy of her life force as the symbol around her began to glow. Rose felt fire building in her throat, a sign that the spell was working. Just as the Hydra got its first head unknotted, Rose opened her mouth and a burst of green flames spewed into the air, the flames enveloping the Hydra. The dwarves that had once been running slowly crept forward, wondering what was happening as the green flames rages.

Rose shut her mouth, raising her tail so that the spell was brought to an end. The flames cleared, and the Hydra had disappeared. The dwarves began to cheer, running up to Rose. One dwarf, a miner with a beard that was longer then he was said, "What did you do to that beast?"

Rose smiled, slowly walking forward as her eyes locked on something hiding behind a crate, "Oh, nothing much. Let's just say being bathed in fire made him shrink in the wash."

Rose bent down, her claws wrapping around the small creature that was hiding off to the side of the street. She stood back up, turning to show the dwarves what was in her claws. It was the Hydra, shrunken down to the size of a small cat. The dwarves smiled, one picking up an ax as they edge towards Rose, "Great, now we can repay the Hydra for all the destruction it's caused."

Rose stepped back a bit, and was surprised to find her hands shacking. In truth, it was the Hydra trembling in fear of the miners. Rose looked back up at the dwarves and asked, "Tell me, did you do anything to make this Hydra attack?"

The dwarves stopped, all of them falling silent. The silence endured for a few moments until one dwarf spoke up, "Well, we were digging a new mine when we came across a large cave. In the center off the cave was a nest with a few eggs. We were hungry after digging all day, and we didn't want to go home for lunch."

Rose scowled, "You ate this Hydra's eggs, didn't you?"

"Now wait, there were ten eggs and they were huge. We couldn't have eaten all of them, even if we wanted to. Three off them are still there."

Rose snorted flames, showing her disgust of the dwarves' actions, "I should have let this Hydra destroy your silly mine, but there is no sense undoing the spell now. Still, if I hear that something like this is happening here again, you won't just have a vengeful beast to worry about."

The dwarves nodded, not wanting to tangle with the dragon that had just defeated a seven headed Hydra. Rose took flight a few moments later, carrying a mining pack on her back and the shrunken Hydra in her claws. Rose flew through the dwarven tunnels, searching until she found the Hydra's nest.

The Hydra in Rose's hands squirmed, trying to get to her nest as Rose landed. Rose smiled, letting the Hydra down as she said, "I'm sorry, if I had known I would not have shrunken you so small. Still, I think I can make it up to you."

With that Rose began to recast the shrinking spell, making the nest and three remaining eggs as small as the Hydra. Rose bent down, inspecting her work. She then looked down at Voris, tapping the glass of the mirror watch. Voris came into view, yawning as he said, "What can I do for you Rose?"

Rose turned her arm so Voris could see the shrunken Hydra and nest, "Does it look like these eggs and nest are the right size."

Voris blinked a few times, his glasses appearing over his eyes, "Hmmm…in comparison to the Hydra beside it, I would say that the nest is just about the right size. The mother Hydra commonly creates a nest just big enough that she could lay down on it and have just enough room to spread out and lie with her legs stretched out to thief full length."

Rose nodded, "All right, thanks Voris."

"Anytime Rose. Now, I was having a lovely dream."

Rose laughed, taking the dwarven pack of her pack. She reached down, taking the nest and eggs before placing it in the bag. The mother Hydra snapped at her claws, but Rose just ignored it as she picked the mother up, and set her inside the bag as well. Rose looked down inside, smiling as she said, "Though you're a bit smaller, I'll make sure you and your babies are safe. Dragon's honor."

The Hydra looked up at Rose with questioning eyes. Though Hydra's didn't have the ability to talk like most other magical creatures, they still understood at least five different languages. Finally, the mother hydra nodded her seven heads and curled up on top of her eggs. Rose smiled in return, using a pen in the bag to write out a quick gravity spell. It would keep the eggs and mother up against the bottom of the bag, even when Rose was flying in circles and loops.

Rose began to fly back through the dwarven mines, heading for the surface. As she flew, Rose couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She had jumped to conclusions, and hadn't seen the reason why the Hydra would be attacking the dwarves. Still, she was happy she had seen the truth before the dwarves had had a chance to hurt the mother Hydra, or her last three children.

Rose cleared the mines, flying back into the night time sky just as the sun was beginning to rise over the eastern horizon. Rose looked around, but couldn't see Kryos anywhere. The only thing she saw was a small blue jewel floating in midair. Rose flew over, gently reaching out to try and grab the jewel.

The sapphire jumped out of Rose's hand, flashing as Kryos's voice began to fill the air, "Rose, this is your final test with me as your dragon master. As the sun rises, it is the 1st of July. Your challenge is to find your way to New York, and get there before the 4th of July. You have until the last firework dims from the cities firework show to meet me at the top of the Empire State Building. There, if you make it in time, I will teach you my final lesson. The art of changing from your dragon form to your human form. I wish you luck Rose, and await your arrival. "

The sapphire glowed for a few more seconds, and then disappeared from sight. Rose hung in midair, her eyes wide as she thought of what she had been just given as a challenge. For some strange reason, Voris decided to wake up. After yawning loudly he looked up at Rose, saw her shocked face, and asked, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"


	5. All Aboard

Chapter 5

All Aboard

Rose hung in the air, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just heard. Kryos was gone, and she had four days to get to New York on her own. Not to mention, she still didn't have the ability to change back into a human. Rose groaned, her eyes drifting to the east. The sunrise was coloring the sky with hundreds of different warm hues, ranging from reds to yellows. A very beautiful scene, but it did little to calm Rose's anxious mind.

It was just around noon, after flying all morning, when Rose came across something familiar. The skyscrapers, the winding highways and maze like streets, and so much called out like a safe haven. Denver, Colorado, closest thing to New York that Rose had seen in a months. Rose flew lower, swooping down until she landed on top of the city's tallest skyscraper.

Rose looked out across the city, her stomach rumbling and a cry of hunger coming from her backpack. She needed some lunch, and from the sounds of it so did the mother Hydra. Rose sighed, trying to think of a way to get some food. Anyplace public was out of the question, the FBI would be all over her in a heartbeat. Rose then began to wonder if Denver was like New York in more then one aspect.

Rose raised her arm, looking down at the mirror strapped to her wrist. Voris was floating gently in the glassy surface, his eyes skimming a copy of the Denver Post. Voris looked away from his paper, turning the page as he asked, "What can I do for you Rose?"

"I assume", Rose replied, "that you are allowed to give me some help."

Voris nodded, "Yes, I can give you any sort of information you need."

Rose smiled, "Then, can you tell me if there are any magical creatures in Denver."

Voris sighed, the paper disappearing as a larger book appeared in the mirror, "Hmmm…in truth most magical creatures live in New York, or at least in the general area. Plenty of places to hide and lots of stuff to do. Still, according to my records, there is a small magical populace here in Denver. They live in a small section of the city's lower districts. Also, according to my records, there is an old magical train line between Denver and Chicago. If we catch a train, it would make it much easier to make your appointment in New York."

"Good, now let's go get something to eat." With that, Rose took flight and began to head down into the lower part of the city. With some direction from Voris, and a few wrong turns, Rose found the community. It was thanks to a special space displacement spell. From a single point in the city an area of ten square blocks was blocked off for the magical community. Any normal humans would drive into the barrier, and drive out the other side a moment later. Only those with magic in their blood could pass through the barrier and enter the magical community.

Rose flew towards the barrier, and once through it the world suddenly changed. The low buildings of Denver's southern quarter were replaced with ten blocks of high rises. The street level was lined with shops, restaurants, and other small businesses. Above those stores was level upon level of apartments.

As Rose landed, looking around the magical creatures walking around, Voris said, "Welcome to New Camelot, a suburb of Denver."

Rose looked up, in aw, "Its amazing so much of this can be concealed with a spell. Hasn't anybody ever wondered why the city is missing a twenty block by twenty block section?"

Voris shook his head, "No. This section was created in a naturally accruing special warp. We found out the distance from magic of Yellowstone and the Grand Canyon created a vortex at this point. A wizard just added the barrier spell so no humans can get in."

Rose nodded, and began to walk the streets. A few of the creatures walking by were a little surprised to see a dragon, but no one made any real commotion. Rose explored the shops for a few minutes when a tantalizing smell reached her nose. Rose sniffed the air, looking around until she saw the source of the smell. It was a small, grandma and grandpa run, restaurant with a sign outside that read "Blood's Medicine".

Rose walked into the restaurant, looking around at the very simple interior. There were roughly twelve dozen tables, each seated with four chairs. There were only a few people inside the restaurant, a centaur eating a sandwich and a group of five brownies eating of the same plate. Rose let the door shut, a small bell jingling to announce her arrival.

From behind a nearby counter an old man in a dark black cloak, and very formal clothes seemed to appear out of no where. He smiled, leaning on the counter as he asked, "Hello, is there something I can do for you."

Rose turned, noticing something strange about the man's teeth. He had fangs, and from the paleness of his skin Rose guessed he was a vampire. That also explained why there weren't any windows, and the door was solid. All the light in the room was coming from the electric lights in the ceiling, which weren't harmful to any vampire.

The man raised an eyebrow, and asked again, "Are you just planning to stand there all day, or do you want something to eat?"

Rose shook her head, focusing her mind on the task at hand, "Yes, I was hoping I could get something to eat for myself, and maybe a few pieces of meat for a creature I have in my bag."

The vampire nodded, grabbing up a menu as he led Rose over to a table. Rose took a seat, having a little trouble getting comfortable on account of her tale. The vampire left the menu on the table, sweeping back to the kitchen as Rose began to read. Most of the food on the menu sounded good, but unfortunately Rose didn't have any money. When Kryos had taken her from the Smithsonian, she didn't have a cent on her. That hadn't change over the few months she had spent on Horizon Island, but that fact had also slipped her mind.

The vampire came back a few minutes later, smiling as he asked, "So, are you ready to order."

Rose sighed, "I am, but I can't. I have no money."

Rose then began to get up, but before she could leave the vampire asked, "How would you like to do me a few favors? I'll trade a few hours of work I really need done for twenty dollars. Then, you can get yourself some meal and have a little to work with after that."

Rose smiled, "Sure, what did you need done?"

The vampire motioned towards the kitchen, and Rose followed. In the kitchen a vampiress, the vampire's wife, was gently chopping some carrots. The vampiress turned, wondering what her husband was doing as he and Rose moved to the restaurants back room.

The vampire pointed to a set off ten large crates and said, "These were delivered to me by mistake. There creates of garlic, and they have been making me and my wife sick to our stomachs for the past week. We tried to get the shipping company to come and get them, but they said they don't make enough trips out here. They did tell us, however, that the garlic was supposed to go to a general store on the other side of New Camelot. If you could take these crates to that store, it would be greatly appreciated."

Rose looked at the crates, drooping her ears a bit. The boxes were big, and they looked heavy. Still, Rose needed to eat and it sounded like the vampire really did need the garlic moved. Rose could just imagine having to live with ten crates of poison in her house. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Rose smiled, setting her bag down as she said, "Sure, but can you watch my bag while I work."

The vampire nodded, "Of course, but why is it moving?"

Rose shrugged, trying to figure out how to carry the crates as she said, "It's a mother hydra and her three eggs. I found her attacking a nearby dwarven mine, but that was after the dwarves had eaten seven of her ten eggs. So, I shrank her down and still don't quiet know what I am doing to do with her, or her babies once they hatch."

The vampire blinked a few times, picking up the bag as he looked down inside, "Well, I'll be, you aren't lying. Well, don't worry, I'll get this mother a little to eat and keep her out of trouble why you work."

Rose thanked the vampire, letting him leave the room before she opened the nearby garage door. The noontime light poured inside the storage room, and Rose quickly began her work. She flew over to a nearby crate, digging all four of her claws around it as she began to fly out the door. It took Rose three hours to carry all the crates to the general store on the other side of the suburb, and her wings were sore to the touch when she was done.

Rose groaned, shutting the garage door as she walked towards the kitchen. The vampire was passing an order to his wife when he saw Rose walk in. The vampire smiled, coming into the kitchen as he said, "Thank you so much. Now, you must be starving. Let's get you a table, and we'll get you something to eat."

Rose nodded, following the vampire into the dinning room. She took a seat, resting her head on the table as her eyes became heavy. Before Rose knew it, she had drifted off to sleep. The vampire smiled, letting her sleep until about 5:30 before waking her. Rose groaned, sitting up in her chair as she asked, "Did I fall asleep?"

The vampire smiled, "Yes, for about two and a half hours. Still, I am not surprised after you carried each of those crates across town. Now here, why don't you get something in your stomach?"

Rose looked down at the table as the vampire set plate down. On the plate was a large, thick steak with mashed potatoes, some steamed vegetables, and a side order of chicken noodle soup. Rose smiled, thanking the vampire as she began to dig into the feast. Voris had to help her figure out what she could use her claws for, and what she had to use a spoon or fork for, but it wasn't long before Rose had finished the meal, enjoying the feeling of food on her stomach.

The vampire came in, smiling as he set a twenty down on the table, "Here, the dinner was on the house. You can have this twenty."

Rose shook her head, "Oh no, I couldn't. Not after you took care of that Hydra all day."

The vampire laughed, "You say that like it was a bad thing. The little darling behaved very well, and thanks to her size she doesn't have much of an appetite. Now, are you new in town or just making a quick stop?"

"Just passing through. I need to get to New York by the 4th. By the way, can you tell me where the train station is?"

The vampire blinked a few times, a confused look on his face, "You mean the M-Line to Chicago. My dear that train hasn't run in three months. From my understanding, the fire snail that used to power the train died of old age, and the railroad couldn't find a replacement."

Rose gasped, "What, then how am I supposed to reach New York in three days. It took me half a day to fly half way across Colorado."

The vampire sighed, "I am sorry, but you're not alone. There are several other magical creatures that were here on business from Chicago. They have all been waiting for the train to come back so they can go home."

Rose nodded, and thanked the vampire for the meal. A few minutes later, Rose left the restaurant as she tried to think of what to do. With Voris's help, they found there way to the old railroad station. The place had been closed down, but nothing Rose's dragon claws couldn't fix.

The station itself had only one platform, an end of the line stop. Most the chairs, ticket booths, and everything else were covered with a thin layer of dust. The engine itself also look like it hadn't moved in a while, but Rose still wondered. Rose walked over to the front of the train, stepping into the conductor's cabin as she looked at the many controls for the train. She then saw it, the place where the fire snail had once been kept.

Stared at the engine's controls for a few more minutes, and then down at Voris, "Do you think I can use my dragon fire to power this train."

Voris paused for a second, but answered, "I would suppose, but according to my records this train takes three hours to reach Chicago. Are you sure you could keep your dragon fire up for that long."

"No problem", Rose said as she bent down, preparing to release her dragon fire. Rose then paused, remembering what the vampire had said. A lot of magical creatures needed to get back to Chicago. It would make no sense to drive the train all the way and not take them home.

A few minutes later Rose flew out of the station, hovering above the city level as she shouted, "Attention everyone. The M-line to Chicago is back on line for one final trip, courtesy of a little dragon fire. Anyone who needs to get home to Chicago is urged to be on the train by seven this evening."

The streets of New Camelot had froze, most magical creatures shocked to hear such a proclamation. Soon, however, some of the creatures began to run in the direction the local hotel. The news began to spread, and by seven the train had a full load of Chicago bound passengers. Even the old train engineer had come, ready to help Rose by operating the engine's many complicated controls while she just concentrated on her fire.

At thirty minutes after six, Rose stood outside the old train station waiting. She still hadn't seen anyone coming to the train, and began to wonder if anyone would. Then, in one massive wave, magical creatures began to come from across New Camelot. Many smiled, shaking Rose's hand as they showed there gratitude. A few even tried to give Rose gifts, just so happy to be going back to Chicago, their home. Rose refused all of the gifts except one. A small pixie girl actually made a small locket appear around her neck. Rose had tried to give it back, but the pixie's family absolutely insisted she keep it.

At five minutes to one, the train was almost full. Rose had moved up to the engine, surprised to find a centaur waiting. He was the engineer for the train before it shut down, and also hailed from Chicago. He wanted to get home as much as everybody else, but was ready to help Rose by operating the engines complicated controls. That way, Rose could concentrate on her dragon fire for the entire trip.

Soon, the station was filled with the tolling of a bell. It was 7:00, and the very last leprechaun had jumped onto the train as the doors slid shut. In the engine, the centaur was beginning to work the controls, bringing water into the engine's boiler while Rose laid down on the engine cabin's floor. She took a deep breath, fire licking at her lips before letting a stream of flames fly into the engine. The heat began to boil the water in the boiler, and as steam pressure built up the engine's wheels began to turn. The train roared to life, tugging at the full passenger cars as it left the station.

In New York, Jake was walking to his grandfather's shop with Spud and Trixie. Spud was staring blankly into the sky, his mind wandering as Trixie asked, "Yo, I still don't get what your so worried about. You talked to Rose just a few days ago."

Jake nodded his head, "Yeah, I know Trixie, but still it's hard to trust this Kryos dude when I have only met him once. What if he is replicating Rose's voice, and she is in real danger?"

Trixie groaned, "Yo, Spud, can you help me talk some sense into mister dragon scales here."

"You know", Spud said, "clouds can take a whole bunch of shapes. That one looks like a potato, and that one looks like a diatomic hydrogen molecule with one to many electrons."

Jake and Trixie glanced at each other, shaking there heads as they walked into Lao Shi's shop. Fu dog was typing on a laptop, his eyes flying across the screen. Lao Shi came out of the back room, walking over to Jake as he said, "Jake, we have a situation."

"What is it G."

Fu dog turned the laptop around, showing everyone the screen, "Here is the situation. You know the thirteen Aztec skulls, the ones that can wipe out all magical creatures on the planet. Well, I just got word that all skulls are accounted for. The current score, Huntsclan 9, Dragons 4."

"That means, young dragon, that it is only a matter of time before the Huntsmaster comes here looking for the last four skulls. You are going to help me strengthen the magical repellent spells around the shop. Spud, Trixie, would you help Fu hide the skulls someplace other then out wall vault."

Everyone nodded, starting to get to work when a knock came at the shop door. Lao Shi walked up to the door, opening it as he said, "I am sorry, but we are closed." Lao Shi looked up at the tall, cloaked figure that stood in the door. The figure stretched out a black gloved hand, holding out a envelope as he said, "Please, if you can give this to Mr. Jake Long."

Lao Shi took the envelope, turning it over in his hands before looking back up. The cloaked figure, however, had disappeared. Lao Shi looked up and down the street, getting a bad feeling in his gut as he went back into the shop, shutting and locking the door. Jake turned from what he was doing and asked, "Who was it?"

Lao Shi shook his head, "I do not know, but he asked that this be given to you." Lao Shi then held out the envelope. Jake took it, turning his hand into his dragon claw before slicing the top open. From inside the envelope Jake pulled out a simple letter, and slowly began to read over it.

The figure stood on a roof top, looking down at the shop. The cloak slowly vanished, revealing the tall, white scaled body of Kryos. He smiled, taking flight as he made his way towards the empire state building. There he would wait for Rose, and under the fireworks play witness to his dragon student's final lesson.


	6. Day 2, Chicago

Chapter 6

July 2nd, Chicago

Rose groaned, slowly sitting up as she held her head. A light chuckle reached Rose's ears, and she opened her eyes to see the centaur that had helped her drive the train. He was standing over her, offering her a hand up. Rose took it, standing up as she asked, "Where am I?"

The centaur continued to chuckle, shaking his head, "Chicago, Miss Dragon, and I must congratulate you. The M-Line made it to Chicago in two hours, an hour before we were expected to arrive. However, it seems you tried so hard to keep your fire going you exhausted yourself. You fell asleep as soon as we arrived."

Rose nodded, rubbing her back where she had slept on a bolt. Rose made a note to herself, never fall asleep on a hard metal floor again. Rose then looked out at the nearby platform, her eyes drifting to the clock that sat on a tall poll in the center of the platform. It was nearly noon.

Rose jumped, quickly turning back to the centaur as she said, "I'm glad I could get everybody home, but do you know of something that can help me get to New York before the 4th."

The centaur scratched his chin, one of his hind lags gently tapping the engine's floor, "There aren't any train lines between here and New York, any track we could use is to heavily watched for a train to get by on. Hmmm…I would say your best bet is to try and hitch a ride with a semi heading for Boston."

"A semi?"

The centaur nodded, "Yeah, that's right. You see, there are farms all across the United States that grow or harvest magical ingredients. All those farmers, miners, and ranchers west of the Mississippi bring their merchandise here. It is then shipped to Boston where smaller trucks distribute the ingredients all across the east coast. I'd say, if you take a Semi to Boston you'll get there in the morning of the fourth, and then New York is just a stone's throw away."

Rose smiled, quickly jumping onto the station platform as she said, "Thank you."

The centaur shook his head, slowly stepping of the train as he did what many of the train's passengers did the night before. Go home, and see his family. Rose walked through the very busy train station, eventually finding a large stair case that lead up to the street level. Rose began to climb the stairs, but quickly stopped just before the top. Though the station itself was a safe place for magical creatures, the street level above was open to the general public of Chicago.

Rose stared at the street, trying to think of what to do. She couldn't just walk out into the city, especially during the lunch hour traffic, it would cause more then chaos. Rose walked over to the nearby wall, groaning as she leaned her back against the cool stone. She would have to wait till night fall, and even then she would be pushing her luck. At the same time, she couldn't just spend half a day sitting in a train station. She needed to get to New York.

"It looks like you could use a wee bit of help lassie."

Rose blinked a few times, looking down to see a lepriacon smiling, a pipe gently clenched in his teeth, "I am the owner of this here train station, and would like to personally thank you lassie for bringing the train here. Now, we can try finding a new fire snail here in Chicago. Still, from the looks of your face you need to get outside. Why don't you just change into your human form?"

Rose smiled weakly, "I don't know how."

The lepriacon blinked few times before pulling his pipe out of his mouth, chuckling, "Ah, lassie, you be yanking my chain."

"No, I really don't know how."

The lepriacon gawked, "By the sweet bagpipes of me homeland, you aren't joking. Well then, that does pose a rather interesting problem. Tell me, are you heading anywhere?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, I need to be in New York by nightfall on the 4th."

"That, lassie, is going to be quiet a feet. Here, why don't I buy you some lunch, and we can sit and talk a spell."

Rose nodded, hearing her own stomach growling as well as the mother Hydra crying to be feed. The lepriacon lead Rose back down onto the train platforms, heading for a small hotdog cart being pushed by an automaton, a living suit of armor created on the island Atlantis before it sunk. As the Mother Hydra ate at her own hot dog, Rose told the lepriacon why she needed to get to New York.

When Rose finished the lepriacon puffed on his pipe, "That is some story lassie. Still, I think I can help yeah. I have a brother of mine who owns a shop in New York. I was going to send him some things I had gotten through the station. Unfortunately, my truck driver backed out at the last minute. Tell me, lassie, have you ever driven a stick shift."

"A stick shift" Rose asked, but before she could get an answer the lepriacon had stood up and was moving down the platform. Rose quickly followed, grabbing up the mother Hydra. Trains from other large cities and small magic communities were bustling in and out of the platforms. Finally, the lepriacon came to a door labeled "Employee's Only".

Rose followed the Lepriacon inside, flipping on the light switch to see a large Semi truck, the trailer filled to the brim with crates, boxes, and bags of many different things. Rose stared in awe at the fully loaded Semi as the lepriacon said, "My driver backed out at the last minute before his delivery drive, but that was a week ago. It seems some biker trolls have been hijacking semi trucks on the old Ness 24 to New York."

"The Ness 24?" Rose asked, looking down at the lepriacon station master.

"I lassie, it's a magical highway that goes under the great lakes, through Niagara Falls, and straight on to New York. It's your best bet for getting to the Big Apple by the 4th."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "But, the centaur that helped me bring the M-line here said most trucks go from here to Boston."

"That is true, but there are about twenty toll roads between here and there, and costs a pretty penny to take that route. The Ness 24, on the other hand, is absolutely free and faster."

Rose lowered her head, wondering if she should take the offer. She would get to New York faster, and be helping the Lepriacon out. Still, she hadn't driven anything larger then a bumper car before, and there were the biker trolls to worry about. Finally, Rose sighed and offered the lepriacon her claw, "Looks like you have yourself a driver."

The lepriacon smiled, firmly shaking Rose's hand, "Oh lassie, you don't know how much this means to me. Now, you go ahead and get into the truck. I'll get the garage doors open. The truck has a built in Magical Network Locator. It's basically a magical version of a GPS unit. It will guide you through Chicago to the Ness 24. There, it's nothing but highway."

Rose nodded, watching the Lepriacon scamper away before she walked over to the truck. She pulled the door open, jumping into the high cabin before slamming herself in. Rose looked over the truck's controls. It had a steering wheel and a key, but there were three pedals and a long shifting rod.

Rose turned, setting the mother hydra down in the passenger seat as Rose lifted her wrist, "Voris, do you know anything of driving large semi trucks."

Voris appeared in the mirror on Rose's wrist and asked, "Why in heavens name do you need to know something like that?"

Rose frowned, turning her wrist so Voris could see the truck, "Because, I have to drive one if we are going to get to New York in time."

Voris continued to laugh, "You are quite lucky Rose. Here, take me off your wrist and strap me to the wheel." Rose was a bit confused, but did as Voris said. She undid the latch on the wrist mirror. The mirror came loose, and Rose quickly took it off and placed it around part of the steering wheel. When she finished latching the mirror's wrist band, she sat back and waited.

Voris disappeared from the mirror, a green energy glow flowing through the steering wheel and down into the semi's engine. For a few moments nothing happened, and then the inside of the truck began to change. The pedals, steering wheel, and stick shift melted into the dashboard and the driver side changed into a second passenger seat. Outside, the dull blue of the semi began to change color. The paint became a bone white, and the head lights shifted to a fiery green. Finally, the bumper became a long row of teeth and a jaw.

The semi's engine roared to life, and Rose could hear Voris shouting from inside the cab, "OH baby, it feels good to be back behind the wheel or in front of it at least." Voris had fused with the semi, becoming the heavy load truck just as the garage doors were opening. Rose was pressed against the back of her seat, the Mother Hydra yelping in surprise as Voris roared out of the garage, streaks of hot rubber following in his wake.

An hour later, Voris had calmed down and slowed down to the speed limit as he reached the beginning of the Ness 24. Rose was leaning back in her sleep, listening to the radio as she enjoyed the ride. The mother hydra had fallen asleep in the other seat, her body, tail, and long necks wrapped around what remained of her young.

The afternoon passed quickly, and soon the Ness 24 had lead Voris and Rose down underneath the great lakes. Rose yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open as she asked, "Voris, how much longer is it?"

The radio cut out for a few moments, a slight click filling the cab before Voris said, "Well, the Ness 24 starts at Chicago and ends just outside New York. If memory serves, the Ness 24 measures 1300 miles, winding through the great lakes to avoid any detection. At roughly sixty five miles an hour, it would take twenty four hours to reach New York from Chicago. We got out of Chicago at around two in the afternoon, and it's about ten at night right now. That means we have been on the road for eight hours, and we still have another sixteen hours to go."

Rose groaned, covering her eyes, "That is a long time to be sitting in a truck."

Voris chuckled, "Well, why don't you try to get some sleep. Getting some shut eye can help pass the time." Rose nodded, leaning back in her seat. Voris turned the radio down, and dosed the lights inside the cab. Soon, rose had drifted off to sleep. Voris continued down the Ness 24 till the next morning without trouble. Then, trouble decided to come with the rising sun.

The roar of motorcycles echoed across the Ness 24, drawing up on Voris and the still sleeping rose. The pack of fifteen biker trolls quickly surrounded Voris. Voris, who had been listening mindlessly to the radio, was no swerving to the left and right trying to shake the bikers. Inside the cab, Rose and the mother Hydra were being tossed around like a bag of potatoes. It took Rose a large amount of luck to grab the mother hydra's eggs, holding them tightly to make sure they weren't broken.

After a few minutes of dodging the biker trolls it happened. One of them got ahead of Voris long enough drop a large nail. The nail drove itself into Voris's front tire, and quickly brought him and the entire Semi to a screeching halt.

The biker trolls circled the truck a few times before they stopped their bikes, walking towards the back of the trailer. The leader, a biker troll with a third eye on his forehead and a single, very large, fang said, "Now we take gold, get very rich, leave driver for buzzards."

The other biker trolls cheered as the leader began to open the trailer doors. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and someone called out, "I'm sorry, but I am going to have you sign for these packages."

The biker trolls looked up to see Rose glaring down at them, her tail holding the trailer door firmly shut. The troll growled as the leader shouted, "Get dragon, make her hurt bad."

Rose took a breath in, a spire of flames pushing the troll away from the trailer. Rose landed inside the ring of fire, getting down into a defensive position as she waited for the flames to die. The trolls soon began to charge forward, carrying clubs and twirling heavy metal chains as weapons. Rose grumbled, doing her best to defend herself against the many biker trolls. She, however, couldn't land a single punch without opening herself up to an incoming club or chain.

Rose then heard something roar, a very small squeak in reality. She turned back and saw the mother hydra standing on the trailer's roof, snapping and growling at the troll below.

Rose smiled, an idea popping into her head. She continued to defend herself, but back up until she could reach the trailer's door. Rose then let another burst of fire escape her mouth, and pushed the troll back. It was just long enough for Rose to turn, and using her claw carved something into the back of the trailer.

Rose turned to face the trolls as her second wall of fire disappeared. The trolls smiled, many of them ready to rip Rose to shreds. The leader stepped forward, gently hitting his club, "Dragon ready to say bye-bye."

Rose nodded, setting her claw on the symbol she had just drawn, "Yeah, bye-bye." Suddenly, a dark shadow covered the sun. The trolls glanced at each other, and then looked up. In that moment the troll dropped their weapons, their knees shaking as they stared down the full sized mother Hydra.

The hydra roared with four of her heads while the other three snapped at the biker trolls. Before Rose even knew it, the trolls had bolted back to their bikes and were tearing down the highway back to Chicago. Rose shaking her head, a smile playing at her lips as she began to move back towards the truck's cab. The smile quickly disappeared though as the mother Hydra surrounded Rose with her seven heads.

Rose gulped, holding up her hands as she said, "Easy girl, please don't be eating the person who saved some of your children."

The mother hydra continued to growl, the central head moving forward. The mother hydra sniffed at Rose a few times, and then the mood of the seven heads quickly changed. The seven heads moved closer to Rose, nuzzling her while one gently licked Rose in the face. Rose coughed, pushing the many heads back, "Enough, enough all ready. I better shrink you back down otherwise we'll never get New York."

It took Rose a few minutes to free herself from the Mother Hydra's affection, and then shrink her back down to size. Rose then left the mother hydra, which she had decided to name Seven, in the truck cab while she went about changing Voris's tire.

When the tire was replaced Rose walked around the truck, stepping into the cab as she said, "Well, Voris, when are we arriving in New York now?"

Voris started his engine, "Well, were about an hour behind schedule. So, I'd say about two in the afternoon New York local time. Hey, I just thought of something. It's only the third of July. We're going to be in New York with plenty of time to spare. Maybe, after we deliver this stuff, we could swing by a certain electronics store."

Rose perked up, a smile crossing her face, "You think Jake would recognize me. I mean, he hasn't ever seen me like this, as a dragon. "

"Rose, I would be very surprised if Jake took more then ten seconds to see who you are. Now, let's get on the road." Voris popped the clutch, roaring off down the Ness 24. Hours passed, and after a few rest stops the New York City skyline came into view. Voris quickly found the warehouse where they were to leave the truck, trailer, and everything else. Voris separated from the semi, returning to his wrist mirror. Rose placed the Seven in her pack, making sure the eggs were safe before taking flight.

Rose took a deep breath, soaring amongst the skyscrapers. It had been nice on Horizon Island with Kryos, but she missed the sights and sounds of the city. The hustle, the bustle, and the slight chance of danger all made New York her home. Rose let our her breath, banking to one sign as she neared Central Street Electronics, the one store that stayed open and never made a sale, ever.

Rose landed on the street, turning as she moved towards the shop door. The problem, the shop door wasn't there. Rose gasped, rushing in as she looked around the shop. It looked like a bomb had gone off. All the furniture was torn up, and there were a few streaks of blood. Rose then saw it, burnt into wall was the symbol of the Huntsclan.


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7

Reunion

Rose searched what remained of the electronics store, but her fears were confirmed. Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu dog were gone. Rose growled, her claws tearing through the wall where the Huntsclan symbol had been burned in place. Voris, who looked up at Rose from his wrist mirror, "Now, Rose, let's not act to hasty. Maybe we should go find Kryos. He can help you find Jake."

Rose shook her head, "No, I don't need Kryos's help. What I do need, however, is someone to take care of Seven and her eggs, at least for a while."

"Oh, and who are you going to get to do that, Jake's family?"

Rose smiled, looking down at Voris, "That is actually a very good suggestion, but not Jake's entire family. His mother wouldn't agree and Jake's father doesn't even know the magical world exists. Hmmm…the only problem is that Haley is probably still in school."

With Voris shouting his objections Rose turned, spreading her wings before taking out the shops back door. She flew up into the air, circling a few times as she got her bearings before flying off towards Haley's school. She had walked with Jake after school one day, and they swung by the elementary school to pick Haley up.

As Rose neared the school, she could hear the sounds of kids playing outside and clashing metal. Rose stopped on the roof of a nearby skyscraper, and looked down at the playground of Haley's school. What Rose saw made her laugh out loud. The playground was filled with actors, stages, stalls. Haley's school was hosting a medieval fair for several schools in the area. What better place to hide then in the time period of knights, lords, and dragons.

Rose took flight again, gently gliding down to the street level. She ducked into an alley, hiding behind a few garbage hands. Voris was shaking his head, whispering up to Rose, "This isn't going to work, you're going to be discovered."

"I will be if you don't shut up." Rose snapped back as she moved out of the alley. She stepped into the school yard, looking around a bit as some kids came up. A few tense moments passed before one of the kids asked, "Are you a real dragon?"

Rose breathed a sigh of the relief as the kids continued to bombard her with questions. Voris continued to grumble inside his mirror, but Rose just covered him up with her free hand and began to answer the kid's questions. Rose soon began to walk through the medieval fair, her eyes skimming the crowd as she tried to act like just another actor. Rose then saw on of the real actors, a man in a peasant's outfit, ran up and said, "There you are. The temp agency said you would be here an hour ago. Oh well, you came in costume and your just in time for the fight."

Rose opened her mouth to contradict the actor, but before she could say a word he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the center of the fair. There, in a large roped of area, a knight in bright silver armor was waving at the crowd. The peasant actor pushed Rose into the performance area, quickly running off in another direction as the knight turned.

"Ah Ha, there be the foul beast. Have at you dragon, for my sword shall strike with lethal accuracy." Rose swallowed, watching as the knight pulled out his sword. Her eyes wandered around the crowd when she caught sight of Haley, who was watching the whole thing with little interest. Rose bit her bottom lip, how was she going to talk to Haley with Sir Over-Act-A-Lot pointing a sword at her neck."

The Knight moved forward, lowering his voice down to a whisper as he said, "You're late, but at least you're here. Listen, here is how it goes, you growl, we fight, I make the lethal blow, you fall down, you act like your dead, and we do it again in thirty minutes."

Rose rolled her eyes, quickly whispering back, "Yeah, that's how these things usually end, don't they."

The knight actor nodded, "Yeah, that's how it's always supposed to go. By the way, that is a very convincing costume."

Rose smiled, "Well, let's just say I am very attached to it." With that the knight charged forward, swinging his sword around as Rose dodged the blows. Rose lead the knight actor around the performance ring, letting him land a few strikes and faking her injuries until she finally got over to where Haley was standing.

Rose glanced back, reviewing her very quick and dirty plan before making her move. With a quick turn Rose grabbed Haley up, pulling her out of the crowd as fir began to like at her lips. With the crowd cheering her on, Rose let a stream of fire out of her mouth. The fire consumed her and Haley, Rose's transportation spell taking effect. When the fire disappeared they were gone, the spell's magic taking them to the fake castle on one side of the ring.

The castle was just a pair of plywood backdrops hooked together, but it was more then enough for the medieval fair. Rose and Haley appeared between the two pieces of plywood. Haley pulled herself away from Rose, quickly shifting to her small, pink dragon form as she said, "I don't know who you are, but you just put yourself in a world of hurt."

"Haley, calm down, it's me, Rose."

"Rose!" Haley said as she stared at the green scaled dragon in front of her, "How can you be a dragon, you're a member of the Huntsclan."

Rose shook her head, "No, I was a member of the Huntsclan, and that isn't important right now. I was just at your grandfather's shop. He, Jake, and Fu Dog are gone, and the shop is destroyed. I think the Huntsclan attacked the shop, but I don't know why."

"My dragon master would know", Haley said with a smile, "she and my grandfather have been working together to try and find the Huntsclan's lair here in New York."

"That's wonderful Haley, where does she live?"

Haley shook her head, changing back into her human form, "Oh no, my dragon master told me to never send anyone to see her unless I am right at their side. Let's just finish this little show, and then meet me in the alley."

Rose nodded, taking a firm hold on Haley's shoulders as she moved her out into the small door in the castle backdrop. The knight turned, holding his sword as he called out, "There you are. How dare you take a captive from such innocent youths? Release her, and I'll make your death quick and painless."

Rose growled, going along with the knight's performance as she let Haley go. Rose then charged forward, fighting with the knight for a few more minutes before finally letting the Knight make the final blow. The knight faked a stab at Rose's heart, and she fell over and acted like she was dead. A few peasant actors quickly ran up, picking Rose up off the field as the Knight actor finished his performance.

Once Rose was safely out of sight, she quickly got up and moved back out into the crowd of the Medieval Festival. After a few minutes of navigating the mass of elementary level kids, Rose mad it to the alley where Haley was waiting, flitting about in her pink dragon form. Haley quickly flew up, waving to Rose as she said, "Come on, my dragon master is Sun Park. She teaches at Jake's school, but I should be able to get her attention."

Rose took flight after Haley, making their way across the city. As Rose waited a few blocks away, Haley flew down to the school and changed into her human form. She walked up to the doors, stepping inside as she walked towards the office. Haley put on her cutes smile, gently tapping on the office secretaries desk, "Excuse me."

The secretary looked away from her computer, eyeing Haley before asking, "What can I do for you little girl."

"If you please, I need to speak with Sun Park, it is a very urgent matter."

The secretary shrugged, gently picking up her phone as she pressed a series of numbers. The secretary handed the phone's headset to Haley before turning back to her computer. Haley listened to the ring for a few times, and then smiled when she heard a familiar voice said, "Hello, this is Ms. Park speaking."

"Ms. Park, this is your student, your other student. I just heard that something bad happened at Lao Shi's shop, and that the H of the hunter was left on the wall."

Sun Park froze, placing her hand on the phone receiver as she looked over her home economics class. Her eyes locked with Jake's, who was currently trying to control a quickly growing pile of dough with Trixie and Spud. As the dough grew larger and larger, Jake called out, "Spud, how much yeast did you put in this thing? "

"Well, the instructions said one cup, but I couldn't find one. So, I just used a glass." Jake and Trixie yelled at Spud as the mass of dough began to flow onto the floor.

Sun turned back to the phone, moving the phone back to her mouth, "I'll grab Jake and be down at the office in a few minutes. Oh, and Haley, I'll need you to do something to distract Principle Rotwood so Jake and I can get out." Haley then listened as her dragon master told her what to do.

Haley left the office a few moments later, getting out of the school before running around the corner of the building. She then changed into her dragon form, flying up to a window on the second floor. Through the glass she could see Rotwood sitting at his desk, writing down something. Haley smiled, gently knocking on the window.

Rotwood paused a second, groaning as he turned around, "Stupid hooligans, how many times must I tell them that my window is no target for their tiny rocks." Rotwood then caught sight of Haley, who waved and smiled widely. Rotwood jumped so much his chair toppled over, sending him and his desk crashing to the floor. When Rotwood finally got back up, Haley had darted out of sight.

Rotwood had now called all the office secretaries into his office, ranting as he pointed to a window. With Rotwood's yelling as cover, Sun and Jake snuck out of the school and met Haley outside. All three shifted to their dragon forms, and flew up to where Rose was waiting.

Sun and Jake landed on the roof of the skyscraper a few moments after Haley, both looking at the strange, dark green, dragon with a long braid of blonde hair. Sun over at Haley, who was hovering nearby as she asked, "Haley, who is this?"

Haley scratched the back of her head, "Well…its."

"Rose…" Sun and Haley turned, amazed in what they had just heard Jake say. He was moving forward, a look of amazement and shock on his face. The green dragon smiled, nodding her head as she said, "Yeah Jake, it's me."

"But how…Why?"

"We don't have time for that right now. I went your grandfather's shop, and it was destroyed. He and Fu Dog were gone, and it the shop was trashed."

Sun's eyes widened as she moved forward, gently pushing Jake out of the way, "Rose, did you see any of the crystal skulls in Lao Shi's shop."

Rose shook her head, "No, I looked everywhere for some clues about what had happened and never saw the skulls."

"But that means…"

Sun rose growled, looking away from Rose and back at Jake and Haley, "That the huntsclan has all thirteen of the crystal skulls. I doubt the Huntsclan will wait to use the skulls and destroy all magical creatures, but the ritual can only be performed at sunset in the open ground. That means that the huntsclan will probably be trying to perform the ritual somewhere in central park. We only have a few hours to prepare ourselves to take back Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and at least on of the crystal skulls."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, let's go to grandpa's shop. Fu Dog always kept a few magical spells handy incase of emergency, maybe a few are still there."

Sun and Haley nodded, all three of them taking flight towards Lao Shi's shop. Rose stayed on the roof a second, glancing over at the empire state building. She still had one more day to meet with Kryos before the fourth of July. With that last thought in mind, Rose spread her wings and went after Jake, Haley, and Sun.

The four dragons reached Lao Shi's shop in a few minutes. They then went about searching the shops back room, finding a few of Fu dogs more powerful spells tucked under a floorboard. Before long, the sun was nearing the western horizon. Jake, Sun, and Rose took flight, heading for central park while Haley stayed behind to keep an eye on the mother hydra and her eggs.

In central park ten platoons of huntsclan warriors kept careful guard as the sky began to turn ablaze with color. In the center of a large expanse of grass, hidden away from the prying eyes of the city, the Huntsmaster stood with a smile hidden under his dragon skull mask. Around him, set on thirteen solid gold pedestals, were the Aztec skulls. Several feet away Lao Shi was tied to a tree with Phoenix hair rope.

"You will not get away with this." Lao Shi snapped as he struggled against the rope.

"Save your breath dragon, you're going to need it soon." The Huntsmaster replied as he gently cracked open a spell book made of gold and silver. He turned a few of the thick metal pages, his eyes skimming the ancient Aztec text as the sun drew closer and closer to sunset.


	8. Facing the Past, and Future

Chapter 8

Facing the Past

Jake, Sun, and Rose flew through the sky, charging towards Central Park as the sun sunk lower and lower into the sky. Sun Park, the Korean Dragon, looked at the sky, signs of dark clouds already coming from the distance. "We must hurry. The Huntsmaster is already starting the spell, and it will be completed when the sun sets."

Jake nodded, the three dragons banking to the right before entering the thick cover of the trees in Central Park, "All right, let's get this party started. You ready Rose?"

Rose nodded, "I'll be right along side you Jake." The American Dragon nodded, turning his attention forward as the trio came across a platoon of Huntsclan warriors. The warriors all called out, one of them sending a flare up into the air as the others began to launch blasts of green energy at the incoming dragons. Sun reached the platoon first, flying straight threw while grabbing hold of two of the warriors. She then carried them up into the air, dropping them on another part of the platoon while Jake and Rose landed, and began the hand to hand combat.

Jake knocked a few huntsclan warriors over with his tail, smiling back at Rose as he said, "I have to say, these guys aren't as tough as you are."

Rose cut of a stream of flames, nodding her head, "Yeah, well, I was on of the top warriors in the entire clan. Still, do expect anything less."

"From you baby, no way. I've seen you fight, and personally it would take two platoons of these pushovers to even give us a problem." At that moment the other nine platoons of huntsclan warriors came running out of the forest, the flare shot alerting the whole army that there were dragons.

Sun flew over Jake and Rose's heads, landing as she knocked several warriors over and said, "You two, go get the Huntsmaster. I can handle these guys."

Rose and Jake nodded, taking flight as Sun Park began to summon up her dragon magic. Rose and Jake flew towards the center of a large clearing where the Huntsmaster was standing, a book of gold and silver in his arms as he chanted. Around him, the thirteen Aztec skulls were glowing brightly, their energy growing as the sun finally touched the horizon.

"Huntsmaster, were here to crash this party."

The Huntsmaster turned, his eyes narrowing as he said, "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive, American Dragon. Hmmm…and you even brought a friend. Well, your right about something, this is a party, but I am afraid you won't be crashing it."

Jake growled, glancing over to the tree where Lao Shi was bound by a Sphinx Hair rope, "Rose, get my grandfather out of here. I'll deal with the Huntsmaster."

Rose hesitated, but finally agreed as Jake tore forward, charging at the Huntsmaster as he let the golden book drop to the ground, a green energy whip forming in his hand. Rose landed beside the tree, cutting the rope with her claws. Lao Shi dropped to the ground, resting on his knees for a few moments before saying, "Thank you stranger, I appreciate the help, but I am afraid you were too late."

Rose blinked a few times, "What, why do you say that?"

Lao Shi coughed, slowly standing up, "The Huntsmaster finished the ritual, now it is only a matter of time before every magical creature in the world is destroyed. When the sun sets, and darkness consumes the world, the magical community will be no more."

Rose shook her head, "No, there has to be a way to stop it."

"The only way to stop the ancient Aztec ritual is with the Spell of Balance, which can counteract the power of any spell. Unfortunately, it would take a huge amount of magic to perform the Spell of Balance right now, and I know of no wizards that possess the necessary strength."

Rose glanced in the distance, her eyes locking on the empire state building, "I know someone." With that Rose began to take off, glancing back at Lao-Shi as she said, "Go help Jake, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lao Shi nodded, his strength returning as he took his dragon form and lunged into the fight between Jake and the Huntsmaster. Rose pounded her wings, flying like a bullet towards the Empire State building. Rose didn't think about anything, her mind focused on the distance as she caught sight of a shadow standing at the very top of the building.

Kryos turned, smiling as he saw Rose approach, "Ah, someone has arrived, and a day early no less. Well done Rose."

"There is no time no Kryos, the Huntsmaster has used the thirteen Aztec Skulls. You have to come and stop the ritual. Lao Shi said that the spells effects can be stopped if someone performs the Spell of Balance."

Kryos look off in the distance, his eyes catching sight of the ritual as the sun continued to set, half of the golden orb already hidden behind the horizon. "I am sorry Rose," Kryos said as he sighed, "but the source has forbidden me from interfering. I can, however, tell you a way to stop the spell."

"Tell me how?"

"You saw the spell book the Huntsmaster was using, that is the focal point of the spell. If you wish to stop the spell from destroying the world, then you must eat the book."

Rose paused, a look of confusion across her face, "Eat the book, what good will that do?"

"The book is designed to spread out millions of tiny strings that will blanket the earth, and kill any magical creature they come in contact with. The strings can pass through anything except living flesh. If you eat the book, the strings of destruction will not be able to spread, and the spell will be stopped. However, if you eat the book, the entire force of the spell will fall on you."

Rose hung her head, "And…I'll die."

Kryos nodded, "I am afraid you are correct Rose. Still, it is your decision to make, for I am sure Lao Shi or Jake would be willing to do the deed."

"No," Rose said as she raised her head, a fire of determination flashing in her eyes, "The world needs Jake, he is the American Dragon. Jake needs Lao-Shi, as a master and as a grandfather. It is my life that will be missed the least. I know Jake will be sad, but I'm the one without a family, whose whole life has been tuned toward the destruction of magical creatures. Now, its time to pay for my sins, for the sins of the Huntsgirl."

With that Rose turned, and began to fly back towards central park. Kryos watched Rose leave, a smile playing at his lips, "This, young dragon, was your final lesson." With that Kryos seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving the world in the hands of his dragon student. Rose raced back to the park, arriving just in time to see the Huntsmaster throw Jake to the ground. Lao Shi was lying a few feet away, struggling to get up off the ground only to fall flat from exhaustion.

The Huntsmaster smiled, standing over Jake as he said, "Well, dragon, I am happy to say it is finally over. In a few minutes the ritual will obliterate all other magical creatures. Still, I think you have been a big enough thorn in my side to justify some special attention. I will take your life with my bare hands, and then watch in joy as the world is finally rid of all mystical creatures you promised to protect."

With that the Huntsmaster raised up his energy whip, the weapon quickly shifting into the shape of the sword as the Huntsmaster prepared to strike. Suddenly, from out of no where, a blur of green charged into the Huntsmaster's side and plowed him to the ground. Jake looked up, smiling as he saw Rose land, an angry fire burning in her eyes.

The Huntsmaster stood up, biting back a growl as he said, "You insolent beast, you'll pay for that."

Rose lowered down into a defensive position, her eyes narrowing, The Huntsmaster rushed forward, holding the energy swords tightly as he began to slash at Rose. Rose jumped back, dodging it slash of the sword as the Huntsmaster pushed his attack. Rose glanced at the horizon out of the corner of her eye, only 1/3 of the sun still visible.

Rose finally saw an opportunity, rushing forward as she drove her fist into the Huntsmaster's gut. She then whipped around, wrapping her tail around his foot before throwing the Huntsmaster into a nearby tree. Jake smiled, picking himself up off the ground as he said, "Way to go."

Rose, however, did not return Jake's compliment. She, instead, turned and looked at the sun. She was running out of time. Rose's eyes then drifted down, falling on the Huntsmaster's spell book. Rose walked forward, picking up the book as she used the claws on one of her hands to cut it in two. Then, with a tear forming at her eye, Rose held her neck and placed the first half of the book in her mouth.

The thick block of metal pages and cover was hard to get down, but Rose eventually pushed the book to her stomach and then ate the second half. Jake went over to Lao Shi, helping his grandfather up as he asked, "What's happening G, why is Rose eating the spell book."

Lao Shi remained silent, offering a silent prayer for Rose's bravery. He remembered the stipulation of the spell for himself, that the strings of destruction could not pass through living flesh. Rose was going to take the ritual, and die so the world could survive.

Unfortunately, the Huntsmaster also knew this fact about the ritual. He jumped out of the tree, landing a few feet away as he said, "You, green dragon, don't think I'm going to let you stop me so easily. The spell starts when the sun sets, but it will only take effect when the moon rises. That is plenty of time for me to slice you open, and let the strings of destruction out to take hold of the world.

Rose turned, cringing a bit as the new weight in her stomach shifted around, "What makes you think I would let you release the strings."

The Huntsmaster smiled underneath his mask, pointing the tip of his sword at the sun rise, "Simple, the spells one, and most important, side effect." At that moment the last piece of the sun set behind the horizon, and Rose felt a sharp pain erupt in her gut. The pain grew as the strings of destruction sprouted from the book, and attached themselves to the inside of Rose's stomach.

Rose had never felt so much pain; it was like her insides were being torn apart. Rose toppled over, holding her stomach as the pain grew more intense. The Huntsmaster laughed, slowly stepping forward, "Well, dragon, I guess you will get to lead all other magical creatures out of this world, for with your death I shall bring about the destruction of all the others."

"Oh, and did you forget about me Hunts-chump." The Huntsmaster turned just in time to see Jake's tail cut through the air, and smack him across the face. The Huntsmaster was sent sprawling, the energy sword falling from his hand. Still, Jake did not stop. The American Dragon charged forward, picking the Huntmaster up and carrying him into the sky. The Huntsmaster struggled against Jake's grip, but could not do anything against the dragon's scales without a weapon.

Jake held his head down by the Huntsmaster's, his eyes narrowing as he said, "You want to know what your problem is. You are so blind you can't even recognize the person you have trained, and worked with since she was just a baby."

"What are you talking about dragon?" Huntsmaster quickly snapped back.

"That green dragon was Rose, the one you have always called Huntsgirl. She is the one who stopped your plan, and that's because she had enough sense to see the truth. You can be human or magical creature, and that doesn't matter. It is the person you are, and the way you live your life that matters."

The Huntsmaster growled, looking down as he saw a lake passing underneath him and Jake, "Spear me your lectures dragon. If that is Rose, then I am still sparred the trouble of killing that traitor. Though she has saved you and all the other magical creatures from the ritual, it will kill her from the inside out."

Jake eyes widened, his grip loosening as he looked back, "Rose, no." The Huntsmaster smiled, taking the chance to pull his arm out of Jake's claw before falling down to the lake below. Jake watched the Huntsmaster fall, but quickly began to fly back to where he had left Rose. The sky above New York was darkening, and Jake knew that soon, the moon would start to rise.

"_The spell starts when the sun sets, but it will only take effect when the moon rises."_

Jake began to fly faster, the worry building in his chest forcing his wings to flap faster. Jake landed on the ground, shifting back into his human form as he ran across the grass to where Rose lay, holding her stomach like it was about to explode. Lao Shi was standing nearby, his hands glowing as he tried to cast a spell.

The blue energy from Lao Shi's hands flowed into Rose, and gently began to ease the pain. Rose was able to let go of her stomach, lying flat on her back as Jack rushed up, his breathing ragged as he asked, "Grandpa."

Lao Shi turned, but gently shook his head, "I am sorry Jake, but I have done nothing more then eased the pain. I have no way of ending the spell, and the moon will rise in a few minutes."

Jake hung his head, slowly dropping to his knees. "Grandpa, can you do something for me. We left Hailey's teacher, Sun, alone with some Huntsclan warriors. Would you mind going to make sure she is all right?"

Lao Shi nodded, "Of course Jake." With that Lao Shi shifted into his dragon form, taking flight as he flew away. Jake remained on the ground, looking at Rose. The green scaled dragon slowly began to shift, opening her eyes as Lao Shi's spell took a firmer hold.

"Hey Jake," Rose said as she looked up, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Rose, why did you do it? You had to have known; otherwise you wouldn't have even thought of eating the book."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I had to do it. I went to see Kryos, and tried to get him to undo the spell. He has the power, but he doesn't have a choice when to use it. He is a disciple of the source of all magic, his strength comes from the source and he has to follow its will."

"That isn't a reason!" Jake said as tears began to pull at his eye, "there had to be another way. Rose, you don't know how much I missed you while you were gone. When I lost you the first time, I couldn't stop thinking about you, wondering if you were safe. This time, when you went with Kryos, the only thing that changed is I knew you were safe. That still didn't change the fact I missed you."

Rose slowly sat up, holding her stomach as the spell within her spiked, "I am sorry Jake, and I really wish there was another way. Still, my life weighed against the lives of every magical creature in the world. It is the least I can do to make up for the years I spent in the huntsclan."

Jake shook his head, "No, this can't be it. You're a dragon, and we can finally be together, and now you're telling me that we're going to be pulled apart again."

"Listen, Jake," Rose said as she set a hand on his shoulder, "I want to give you something, so you will always know how much I cared. First, can you change into your dragon form?" Jake nodded, a gentle flame of blue fire surrounding him. Soon, the red scaled American Dragon was sitting beside Rose, the pain of his heart still reflecting in his eyes.

Rose leaned up, ignoring the increasing pain in her stomach as she gently leaned in. Even though dragons didn't have lips, Rose pressed the end of her face against Jake's, gentle flames rising up from her throat. Before dragons could become human, they had a ritual that was much like kissing. They would press their faces together, and then each one would let their internal fire rise up. The gentle flames tickled the scales on a dragon's face, which could endure far higher temperatures then any other part of their body.

The moon then began to rise, its pale face starting to show over the horizon. Jake and Rose, however, continued kissing. The pain in Rose's stomach began to subside, but she didn't notice. Suddenly, a blue fire began to surround the pair. Jake began to shift back to his human form, but so did Rose. Soon, the pair of young humans were kissing the old fashioned way, sitting under the moonlight.

Rose pulled her lips away from Jakes, her eyes drifting up to the sky, "I don't understand."

"Well, it helps when you know the true translation of the spell." Jake and Rose turned, seeing Kryos land a few feet away. The white scaled dragon was consumed in fire, changing back into his human form. His hair turned its bone white, the black robes of his order reappear as he looked at Rose and Jake through his triangle shaped eyes.

Kryos smiled, walking up to the pair of young loves, "The Huntsmaster was saying the spell in its original context, the language of the Aztecs. He had first read of the spell from a translation done ten years ago, and it made him believe that it would destroy all magical creatures. This, however, is not true. With a proper translation, you find the spell will kill any creature born into magic. Rose, you may possess true magic now, but you were not born into it."

Rose and Jake stared at Kryos for a few minutes, but soon both had wide smiles on their face as they embraced the other. Kryos shook his head, stepping forward before he pulled Jake and Rose apart, "Now, wait you two. Why don't we go make sure Lao Shi and Sun are all right before celebrating? Besides, we haven't seen Fu Dog yet."

Rose and Jake nodded their heads, standing up as they both shifted into their dragon forms. While Kryos ran on the ground, Rose and Jake flew through the air. In the distance, Sun and Lao Shi were standing, talking in the center of a large field where Huntsclan warriors were lying, all of them knocked out cold.

A day soon passed, Fu Dog having been found in a pound on the southern edge of the city. Now, as night took a firm grip on the city of New York, several figures could bee seen flying up to the top a sky scrapper. On the edge of the building Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Sun, Haley, and Trixie sat, waiting patently as they stared up at the sky. Spud was a few feet away from the edge, laughing as he played with the mother hydra and her three babies. Apparently, while Jake and Rose fought the Huntsmaster, Haley was able to help the three eggs hatch. Spud was already begging Lao Shi, hoping he could keep the shrunken creatures as pets.

Higher up on the building, sitting on a ledge, Rose and Jake stared up at the sky. Rose turned, smiling as she asked, "Well, American Dragon, anything else exciting happening in your life?"

Jake smiled, "Well, I know it is going to be interesting when you make your first trip to the Isle of Draco. The Dragon Council may be a little stubborn in accepting you as a true dragon, but I'll do all I can to make sure you are given the same respect as me in the dragon community."

"Thanks Jake, that means a lot."

Jake shrugged, "Hey, its no problem… I just."

"Oh look, its starting." Jake and Rose then fell silent as the city's Fourth of July show kicked off, music filling the entire city as a huge fireworks display danced in the sky above. Jake gently lifted his hand, setting it on Rose's as they sat and watched the fireworks.

In the distance, Kryos smiled, gently disappearing into a puff of smoke, "A pair of star-crossed lovers, born to be the others enemy. Now, under the colored fire that fills the sky, the stars of the sky are rewritten, and their future begins to blossom like a Rose in summer."

Kryos then laughed, the last of his voice floating in the air, "Now that's how I wanted Romeo and Juliet to end."


End file.
